Crimson Tears and Scarlet Bullets
by Rainhealsme
Summary: Fights between the Red and Blue vampyres have resulted in the kidnapping and torture of six students from Kouseitani Academy. Katrina, a human girl with a heart of gold will have to remain strong in order to get through all the discoveries she'll have to face about her husband's murder, which is certainly unexpected. [JadenxOC, ZanexOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters. However, I do claim the rights to my story's plot, and my OCs.

This was revised on** 5/02/2012.**

* * *

><p><em>Blood…they say that it is what a vampyre desires most of all. But there's something deeper that draws them to it. What if the tales you've heard were all lies? How can something so seductive be forbidden to even taste?<em>

_~Chapter One: In which a wondering vampyre meets a hard working mother, and takes refuge in her home for the night.~_

**¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸**

The story begins on a snowy winter night in Domino City. Here, an elderly war veteran, by the name of Tanaka Touya trudged through an icy blizzard. The veteran's frosty breaths could be seen as he made his way to his red pickup truck. Before stepping into his vehicle, he swiftly turned his head and glanced at the tall pine trees of the forest. He'd thought that he had seen someone, a person standing there just a moment ago. However, the wind was howling that night causing the trees move.

Touya had decided to shake off the ominous feeling, climbed into his truck, and drove away. He drove down a road that led from the city and into a small country area. While doing so, he could not help but feel that he was being watched closely. He turned his head slightly, only to catch a glimpse of the passing forest. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Despite this, he began to speed up his pace. He'd hoped that he would feel safer once he had reached his home, and that the ominous feeling he had would just fade away.

The feeling, however, did not.

The feeling seemed to only get worse with each passing minute. His heart raced. His breath quickened as adrenaline rushed through his every vein. Sweat even dripped down his face despite the freezing weather. The veteran's grip tightened on the wheel and his already pale knuckles turned even whiter. His truck moved faster and faster, exceeding the legal speed limit of forty-five. He didn't even care to look at the speedometer as he reached eighty miles per hour, his foot continuing to push against the gas pedal.

_Eighty miles per hour…_

_Eighty-five…_

_Ninety…_

_Ninety-five…_

_One hundred…_

_One hundred five…_

_One hundred ten—_**stop!**

A voice cried out in the head and he quickly slammed his foot down onto the brakes as hard as he could. The truck came to an abrupt stop, nearly tipping over in the process. The tires screeched before becoming silent. Aside from the howling wind, all was quiet—_too_ quiet...

Touya leaned on the wheel, panting heavily. In front of him was the frozen lake. No doubt if he had continued to speed, he would have driven onto the pond where the thin ice would break, sending him to his untimely demise in the watery depths below. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back in his seat covering his face with his hands. After a short while, he chuckled at how he had been so close to death, having forgotten the ominous feeling from before.

"Damn that was close..." he sighed out in brief joy, running his hand through his grey hair.

Starting up the truck again, Touya drove towards his home. Here, he parked his truck and climbed out. It was a small and simple house, were the bedroom lights still on, so he knew that his wife was still up waiting for him to return home. Next to it was another small two-story house and where only one person lived—a young girl. Touya has known the girl and her family since she was a child and before her husband had been murdered nearly three years ago. She was a nice girl, occasionally baking him sweets or fix him a plate of food and bring them over to his place. She wasn't the greatest cook in the world, but he appreciated it anyway. He considered visiting her to check if she was alright, but decided against it. It was well past midnight and the lights were out. Tomorrow evening, he would give her a visit. Maybe even bring her a tray of fresh baked brownies or some home-made pie. His wife had comment on how skinny she looked the last time she saw her.

Before the veteran could reach his front porch however, someone had tackled him from behind, grabbing his neck. Sharp nails dug into his flesh, drawing out his warm blood as he struggled to fight off his attacker. He tried throwing the attacker off, but it was useless. And before he knew it, a pair of sharp teeth clamped down onto his throat and tore it, revealing a mess of bloody muscles and sinews underneath. Touya's body began to feel weak as he lost gallons blood by the second. Whoever or whatever that attacked him was dragging him into the nearby wooded area. He glanced up and managed to get a glimpse of who attacked him; a young man with two-toned brown hair and a strange sapphire tattoo that snaked up the side of his neck stared back down at him. The two of them exchanged looks, fearful blue looking into demonic red, which converted back into their original brown color after a few seconds.

_"You...you're a...V-Vampyre..."_ Touya managed to say.

The vampyre's eyes turned red again as he quickened the veteran's death by snapping his neck in half. With his prey unable to move in any way possible way, he drank, until there was nothing more than a swiveled and lifeless up corpse beneath his feet. The corpse's wide eyes were still open—fear, forever frozen in time.

The vampyre felt powerful and more alive than he ever had been in his undead years. He could feel the new strength in his body, strength only the blood of a human could provide any vampyre. After finishing up his meal, he abandoned the body, tossing it in the bushes. If they happened to stumble upon it, the wolves would have a nice meal for the night.

It wasn't until a minute later he heard footsteps in the snow. Wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, he turned around and saw a young woman approaching from one of the houses nearby. Crouching down behind a nearby bush, the vampyre prepared for his next kill.

**¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸**

Night had already fallen over the city of Domino. In the inner busiest part of the city, the streets were full. Police roam the streets watching out for any type of illegal acts. Hoodlums did business behind tall buildings, looking out for said police cars. Prostitution works were held in the dark street corners, near bars and inns. It once was a city clean of wrong-doing; it was a city filled with prosperity, but later, torn by lust, greed, and rage. No one was safe anymore, but that was how Redbird Katrina saw it.

"I think I'm calling it a day," Alexis stretched in her desk chair. "I'm going home, what about you?" she asked her friend and partner who was looking over some files on her computer screen.

The girls have been in their precinct doing desk work since this morning. It was now late in the evening and Alexis found that she could not do another report or she was sure she would just drool all over it from fallen asleep every now and then. They were the only ones left in the building, except for the janitor who would idly come by to greet them; he was use to seeing the girls there after hours, especially Katrina.

Alexis finished her long stretch and looked over at her colleague, who was still looking over some files. Sometimes Katrina can be a workaholic.

Katrina wore a special suit designed by their organization called U.N.I.T. The outfit consisted of a pair of leather pants, a matching and short leather jacket which she wore unbuttoned with a white corset underneath, black high-heeled boots mainly used for her fiery kick attacks, and a pair of fingerless black gloves capable of sending pain jolts of electricity into the opponent or creating a slight tremor with a single punch. Connected to her silver belt was holster for her pistol dubbed as 'Sparky'.

Alexis wore an outfit similar in fashion, but decided against the fancy gadgets. After all; why let her talents as a Third Degree Black belt in Hapkido go to waste? Alexis also carried a standard pistol with her for safety reasons, and her spiked cuffs around each of her wrists for good luck.

"Hello, did you hear me?" Alexis asked making sure she said it louder this time. There was a raise of an eyebrow as an acknowledgment that her presence and words were accredited.

Alexis sighed and shook her head. "Okay, don't stay up too late; we're on duty tomorrow morning."

She assorted his stack of folders off his desk and headed towards the back room, where they kept all files of criminal cases from rape, kidnapping, murder, etc. They even had a section made for some of their cold cases, assorted by years and names.

"Some of the others are going to the diner across town tomorrow night. Are you in?" Alexis asked while walking out of the back room. She straightened up her uniform.

Casually putting her jacket on, she walked over to Katrina. They've been friends since their academy years. They had their spontaneous moments, their fallen-out moments, and their serious moments, but right now she didn't know what moment they were in. It had been like this, back two years ago after that day when…she didn't like to think about it. Those days were the tough ones and she knew it hit her partner hard…it was close to home after all. It hit her hard too, but she learned to cope with it and that was the only reason why she let her friend's way of coping not ruined their friendship.

"Maybe..." Katrina spoke turning away from her computer to look at her partner. She falsely smiled and crossed her arms while she leaned back in her chair. "I mean who can refuse the offering of a free meal?"

"I don't recall saying it was free," Alexis teased.

"Well, I'm not paying," Katrina said, leaning further in her chair to stare up at the ceiling, and fiddling with her earrings that were shaped like small silver crosses.

She lazily watched the fan above spin, giving a tranquil atmosphere of what she wanted to feel on the inside. She looked away and eyed her friend and put on a smile.

"Okay, I'll pay, but next time you'll be the one paying," Alexis said giving in.

Katrina's only response was a shrug and then a sigh.

This felt awkward, them pretending like this. Katrina knew Alexis was pretending to make her happy just to end the conversation. Katrina had change the past two years, she was broody most of the time, she was never in the mood to spend time with her friends like she used to, it was…different, everything was different about her.

Alexis walked back to her desk to pick up her purse. She once again took a glance at her friend. She knew Katrina wasn't going to show to the diner with their friends. She had stopping showing up ever since that incident… She felt like she should say something, but saying it now after two years would be pointless for right now, wouldn't it? She should have said it before, now would just seem so…late.

"Katrina…about…you know…" Alexis stopped midway, and sighed. "I'm…sorry."

There was a silence, a long uncomfortable silence and then Alexis left the office.

Katrina hadn't move since then, thirty minutes had pass and she still found herself looking up at the ceiling fan again. Her brows were crunched in the middle and her jaw was clenching so tight that she could have sworn she heard something crack. When her watch went off, it signaled that it was six thirty. It was time for her occasional routine. She leaned forward and manually shut off her computer. She rubbed her hands across her face and braided the end of her silver pony tail as she waited for the screen to go blank.

Making her way to the back room, she hit the switch to turn on the ceiling lights. She made her way through the many walkways and to the further part of the room, labeled cold cases. She comes here almost every night to remember. It was her way of coping. To remember her failure of what she couldn't keep secured. She casually let her finger tips slide across the boxes of the forgotten cases, as she paced down the hallway with the letter "W" above it. She read the ones she knew from memory out loud until she came across the one she wanted; "Whiteraven, Stefan."

She pulled the brown box from its shelf and carefully placed it on the floor. Pulling a stool from under the shelf, she always put there for this purpose, and sat down on it. With a sigh, she opened the box's cover and stared at its content. In it were files, pictures, reports, and names of suspects of the case of her husband's murder that she once was in charge of investigating. She let her emotions open; this was her way of coping. Her failures of letting her husband get killed and letting the murderer get away. She let memories rematerialize and rage surface. Rage of a certain killer, murderer who got away or by her standards, the one that played the law for a fool and got away. She promised too many people, that she cared about, that she would bring the murderer to justice and end their suffering, too bad it didn't turn out that way:

_Two years ago…_

"_We let her go," Her chief, Crowler said._

"_What do you mean you let her __**go**__?"_

"_We didn't have a whole lot of evidence on her and we could only keep her for so long, in holding, with the charges we indicted her with. It wasn't enough to hold her."_

"_So you're just going to let the murderer get away, is that what you are saying? She killed a child and you're just going to let that…that bitch go free?"_

"_Katrina this is the sole reason why I didn't want you involved. You're too close to this case."_

_That made her angry._

"S_he was the last person seen with Stefan. We have witnesses who seen her with him and…"_

"_And where are those witnesses, Katrina," He asked his voice rising a little. "Where are those persons, you claim have seen her with the child, with Stefan?"_

_Katrina didn't say anything. It was obvious she didn't have any witnesses and if she did, with the lack of evidence and proof that they had, it would just be hearsay and that would not hold up in court._

"_We can't pin her to the murder, Katrina. We only have your word and that's not enough, Camula is going to walk, whether you like it or not."_

"_Yeah, well she's not going to walk for long when I'm through with her," Katrina mumbled as she reached for her pistol 'Sparky'._

"_What was that?" Crowler requested._

"_Nothing," she whispered._

_She really wasn't going to do anything; it was just the anger talking. But if only she didn't promise so many people that… maybe it wouldn't hurt so much… she let everyone down, especially their son._

_God, she let Stefan's killer get away._

She picked up a photo of the dump site, it was established during the case that Stefan's body was dropped in the woods, he was not killed there. The area was damped and insects inhabited that Stefan's body was covered with them. Katrina didn't want to see his small body that way, cold, lifeless, pale…still. The only thing lively about Stefan's corpse was the strange red tattoo that snaked up neck where he had been bitten by God knows what. So many feelings were held in this one particular photo-sorrow, regret, anger…shame—it brought a swell to her chest and tears to her eyes. But she welcomed the feelings, she needed them and she wanted them to be her reason for living. They were her only reason for keeping Stefan alive, at least until she catch his killer, and she _will_ catch his killer.

She looked through the rest of the items in the box for another half an hour or so, until she was content with herself and then and only then would he close the box and her emotions. Picking up the box and placing it back to its original place, she turned around and walked out of the room, shutting off the lights and closing the door behind her.

She picked up her purse and slung the strap over her shoulder. On her way out of the precinct, she paused at the missing person's billboard. This morning they found one of the missing people, her body was found in a wooded area some miles away from where she was last seen. She had been missing for about a month, after another incident occurred at Kouseitani Academy. There were no suspects. One of the detectives had to inform the parents of the tragedy, it was one of those days where one just didn't want to come to work and deal with people. Katrina took the photo of the child off the wall and was about to throw it in the box, with the girl's name on it under the billboard when something in it caught her eye.

_Woods…age: 20…puncture marks around the neck, red tattoo, same as Stefan's_, she thought.

It was a photo of the sight, the dump sight. _Could she have started killing again?_ It was just like Stefan's… _woods, damped, insects infested, the victim drained of their bodily fluids, and that strange tattoo on their necks_. _Camula.._.

She looked at the photos of some of the people who were missing. _They…they all had about a couple of days apart from each other_. _It can't just be a coincident? _Katrina asked herself.

The first one being missing a week before the girl they found this morning. He, being a twenty-five year old, silver headed boy, name Aster Phoenix. _Are they all connected?_

She took the most recent ones from the board and headed back to her precinct to the back room to pull out Stefan's box. She then carried it and the missing person's ads to her desk to work on them the next morning.

The janitor walked by and saw that Katrina was still at her desk.

"Another late night, eh, Katrina?" The janitor asked.

"Yeah, but one well worth it," Katrina whispered back, but more to herself than the janitor, her attention was more on her task at hand, she might just have found a connection to reopening Stefan's case and bring down his killer.

Katrina left the office, and quickly moved inside her car and cranked it. She drove down the street until she reached a nearby diner. After parking, she went inside and ordered herself some coffee, black. While waiting for her drink to brew, she looked at newspapers on the counter beside her. On the front cover was a story about the recent killings in the town. Katrina did not read much of it, since she knew that there was a possible serial killer on the loose. Every story was the same; the victim looked as if they had been drained of their blood, had bite marks on their necks, and the bodies were found by a nearby forest or pond. And yet, Katrina did not feel any hint of fear. She was confident that she and her son were going to be alright—of course, those victims may have thought the same. However, if a killer were to break into her home, she'd introduce them to Sparks. Once her order was ready, Katrina grabbed her hot coffee and made her way home. She did not see the pickup truck of Mr. Tanaka so she figured that he was out for the night.

**¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸**

"This is best part," Katori stood up and pointed his little finger at the television screen from the couch with no doubt excitement.

Katori Redbird is Katrina's six year old son, and was being baby sat by his neighbor, Mable Tanaka. And like most kids his age, Katori had a lot of energy to spare. Katori inherited most of his traits from his deceased father Stefan, which included dark brown hair and eyes, caramel colored skin, and near endless energy.

"Get em', get em', get em'!" Katori cheered, pumping his small fist into the air. "Go Van Helsing!"

"Katori, dear, please sit and watch the movie more quietly," Mable pleaded as the small boy continued to jump up and down on the couch.

Pouting, Katori sat back down crossing his arms. "Okay..."

This was at least the fifth time he had watched the movie, but Katori couldn't help himself. Van Helsing was just so darn cool. In fact, Katori never goes to sleep without his Van Helsing action figure by his side.

"I'm home," Katrina entered her home through the kitchen and tossed her worn out red tote bag on the counter.

She finished her coffee and tossed the cup in the trash. Then she peered into the fridge for a moment, slid on her house shoes and headed into the living room. Katori immediately jumped from the couch, and into the arms of his mother. Katrina hugged him back and then ruffled his hair the way his father used to.

"Mom, you got here just in time," Katori took his mother by her hand, leading her to couch. "Van Helsing is just about to defeat Dracula in his uber werewolf form!"

"You don't say?" Katrina smiled, but was ready to collapse on the couch at any moment.

Katori nodded eagerly reaching for the remote. Here, he pulled up their DVR's playlist. "There was a marathon, so I recorded a bunch of great vampire movies for us to watch."

And then, he realized something. "We need popcorn," he paused the current movie, and running into the kitchen, but not before handing his mother his action figure.

As Katori ran into the kitchen, Katrina yawned and leaned over the arm of the sofa. Mable, who had been packing her things until this moment chuckled.

"Another long day?" she asked Katrina, who nodded in response. "Come to think of it," Mable walked towards the door. "I haven't seen my husband since yesterday...have you?"

Katrina shook her head. It was strange that Mr. Tanaka would just vanish like that. However, Mable tried to think better of it.

"He's probably planning something for our anniversary," she said, and then waved goodbye to Katrina closing the door behind her.

Maybe she was right or maybe she wrong. Only time could tell Katrina figured.

A minute later, Katori emerged from the kitchen carrying a large bowl of popcorn, which he sat in between him and his mother.

"Okay, so I was thinking we could start out with Van Helsing, and then watch The Little Vampire, and then Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and after that we could switch it up and watch something like Edward Scissor hands or Hocus Pocus." Katori started going down the list until he found what he was looking for.

The two of them watched movies until about eight thirty. Katori had fallen asleep within the middle of one the movies, so Katrina carried him upstairs to his bed with of course his action figure. Once Katori was put to bed, Katrina walked back downstairs, grabbed the remote control, and sat back down on the couch. After watching the rest of Edward Scissor hands, she went upstairs and changed into her other work clothes. By day, she worked for U.N.I.T. By night, she worked as a stripper in a club. She did not like the job, but she had to pay the overdue bills and needed money fast. And then of course, there was her son. He needed to have a place to live and eat after all. She put on her so called 'uniform' which consisted of a black thong and a skimpy black bra. Over it, she put one a thick black sweater and a pair of long pants.

With her makeup on, Katrina moved to the beat of the music on top of the stage. The bright neon lights hit her nearly naked body as she swayed on her pole. Her stiletto heels clicked on the floor as she moved, but the sound was drown out by the loud pop music. As Katrina moved, the men below gawked. She felt their hungry eyes on her. She even heard the lewd words and cat calls as the men undressed her with their eyes. Sometimes she felt as if she was being raped and violated by their eyes. Katrina just sighed to herself and faked a flirty smile. Her employer did not pay her much, so most of her income came from tips. Some nights she would make hundreds of dollars alone on tips, and sometimes she made only about fifty. She hoped that tonight would be profitable so she did her best to keep the customers happy.

When the song stopped, Katrina got off the stage and some of the other girls took her place. Katrina walked through crowd, accepting tips as men slipped bills into her thong. Then she saw a man seated on a chair who motioned her to come over. He looked sharp, wearing black business suit that showed no wrinkles, and strong aftershave. The corners of his mouth lifted as Katrina approached him.

"Here's a hundred dollars," He said as he slipped it in her throng. Then he snapped the side of the throng against her hip. "Now give me a lap dance."

Katrina nodded, and then sat on his lap and grinded against him.

"That's it, good girl."

Katrina frowned in disgust, but continued until she felt him grope her backside. "We have a no touching policy," she told him.

He pulled out another one hundred dollar bill and looked at her. "Do you want this?"

Katrina didn't say anything.

Sighed, the man pulled out another one. "How about two then? This is a generous amount of money you know."

Reluctantly, Katrina gave a small nod. After all, the man was being awfully generous...

The man smiled, waiting for her to continue. "Good girl."

After a few hours of providing her _services,_ Katrina was free to go home. It was almost midnight when Katrina was her way home. Once she arrived, she checked in on Katori, who was still sleeping peacefully, took a quick shower, and then climbed into her bed. She turned off her lamp and tried to fall asleep. Unable to do so, she tossed and turned in her bed. Then she had a sudden urge to look outside the window and she did. She noticed something moving in the trees that were almost human-like in the distant. Katrina decided to check it out. She pulled on her boots, grabbed her pistol, and one of Stefan's old thick jackets to pull over her checkered pajamas. She walked down the stairs quietly, and then left the house, walking in the freezing cold. There, she saw a figure, crouching in the snow.

"Hey!" she called out. As she ran closer, she saw that he was a young man who looked to be about her age. "I know you're out there, so come on out or I'll shoot."

The vampyre froze in confusion at her words. Why didn't this girl run scream like everyone else.

_Who does she think she is? _He asked himself. Although, she interested him. Maybe he will kill her later.

Katrina eyed the young man, her gun's laser still pointed at him for better accuracy. Aside from his brown hair and eyes, Katrina noticed that he was wearing a uniform. The uniform of a Kouseitani student. The uniform consisted of a short sleeved button up top, along with a black neck tie, black blazer and formal shoes. Figuring that this boy was just merely a college student who had lost his way, she quickly took off her jacket and put around his shoulders.

"You can come to my place," She helped him through the snow, although she did not realized that the cold had no effect on him.

As they approached the house, he stopped suddenly. "Uh, are you serious? I can go inside?" he asked hesitantly.

Katrina pushed him with her free hand. "Move it," She turned around and locked the door. Then she went into the closet and grabbed some clean blankets.

When she returned, she found the vampyre sitting on her couch, looking around her house curiously.

"Here," she said as she wrapped the blankets around him. She touched his arm. "You're so cold..." Then she smiled a little. "I'm Katrina. And you are?"

He looked at her curiously with his brown eyes. "Jaden," he answered.

She nodded. "Nice to meet you," Then suddenly, she slapped his face. "Dumbass! What in the world were you thinking? It's not exactly summer anymore if you haven't noticed!"

Jaden blinked. While the slap did not hurt him, it definitely gave him quite a shock. He looked at her again and saw the worry in her face. "Uh...sorry?" He didn't exactly know what else he could say.

Katrina just sighed. "Wait here and I'll get you something warm to drink."

As she walked into the kitchen, Jaden watched her with his eyes and began craving for her blood.

_I just ate a moment ago... Why am I so hungry...?_ He asked himself. He got up and took a look around the place. There were photographs mostly of Katrina and Katori, and a few of her and Alexis together._ Looks like it's just her and one little boy...and she doesn't seem to have many friends...no one will miss her if she dies._

Jaden clenched his fists as he approached the kitchen. He saw Katrina's back facing towards him and began to shake.

_I could just tear her throat out and rip her head off, or I can just sink my teeth into that neck and slowly drain her blood while she weakly struggles._

Katrina turned around and was surprised to see him trembling so much. "It seems you need this more than I thought," she said sitting a tray down onto the coffee table.

_Just kill her dammit!_

Jaden stiffly nodded. "I-I'm fine..."

Katrina frowned. "You don't look fine," Then she handed him his tea. "Drink up,"

He hated the earthy flavor of tea, but Jaden accepted it out of politeness. He took a sip of the hot liquid. It was not a substitute for what he wanted, but at least it kept him distracted.

Katrina sat beside him on the couch and looked at him. "So, what were you doing out there? Are you from around here? Are you a student at Kouseitani Academy?"

Jaden raised an eyebrow while Katrina chuckled a little. To say that he was confused was an understatement. From his experience living as an undead creature, he had never encountered any 'prey' that was willing to make a conversation with him or even smile at him.

"I'm sorry," she said while still smiling. "I guess I'm happy that I can finally sit down with someone and talk like I used to with Stefan..."

Jaden gave her a puzzled look. What was there for him to talk about? Blood? Blood was just blood. Although Type AB had a unique taste that he liked, but why would a human want to talk about blood?

Then Katrina began sobbing all of a sudden. Once again, Jaden did not know what to do, so he just awkwardly sat there and watched her as she cried. He held the mug now filled with lukewarm tea in his hand and took another sip. He did not remember much about dealing with girls from his human life and he definitely did not learn anymore in his vampyre life.

_Do I have to kill her in order to get her to stop...?_

Katrina looked up at him with her puffy red eyes. "S-Sorry…" She sniffled. "I've just been dealing with a lot lately."

Jaden frowned. He went against his instinct and hugged the girl in front of him. He could feel the rhythm of her beating heart. It began to slow as she calmed down. Jaden continued to feel her heartbeat against his chest and found it interesting. He was so used to hearing the rapid heartbeats of his victims. After a few moments, he found that he liked listening to Katrina's heart.

"Thanks..." she managed to mumble.

His hand caressed her head. "You're welcome," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yeah, I know what you all are thinking; vampires are overrated. But, I couldn't help myself. I was reading one of the latest House of Night novels and got inspired. So, this is my first attempt at a vampire fiction. Since Jaden really isn't the romantic type, this was a little hard for me to write. So, why not make love a confusing emotion for him? And for those wondering if this will end up Twilight, then you're sadly mistaken. I mean, who ever heard of a vampire walking in broad daylight? Edward must be fairy or something...

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm going to continue this, but make more frequent updates on my other stories instead since I started them first.


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Chapter Two: In which Jaden discovers a little secret about Katrina's late-night shift. ~_

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

Across the city, in the more peaceful part where the citizens slept happily in their comfortable, safe homes, a car that pulled up next to a corner. The music was blazing and there were laughter on the inside the vehicle. The back door opened and a young man stepped out. He wore a Kouseitani Academy uniform, casually. The white shirt was hanging over his pressed khaki pants, his tie untied around his neck, and the black jacket with the private school logo stitched on it was hanging loosely over his shoulder. His book bag hung off the same shoulder, and a mysterious sapphire tattoo snaked up the side of face, followed by a matching crescent moon on his forehead. The driver's side window rolled down and presented a hand. The young man took it and they did an intricate hand shake.

"See you tonight?" The person asked. Some of the occupants were laughing in the inside of the car.

The young man shook his head. His blue hair swaying with the movement and the wind that just picked up.

He had snuck out of school this evening to hang out with some of his friends. He needed the freedom, he couldn't stand the school. It was something his father thought would look good on his application since he'll be the first vampyre of his clan to inherit the family business. But what did he care?

"No, can't, my parents and brother are coming for a home. We're having one of those family get-togethers with the media who wants to interview my father about his life and his success."

"Ouch, sound like a long boring day for you," The driver asked, mostly joked but Zane wasn't really paying attention. He was tired, he just wanted to go home and sleep the night and day away.

"Yeah," he dryly stated.

"Okay, well, see you whenever."

The window was rolled up, music blazed louder, and the car pulled off into the darkness of the quiet neighborhood.

Zane sigh and turned around to enter his pleasant vicinity. He walked some distance, before he came before a gate, labeled 'Truesdale Condos' and a security booth. Upon passing the booth, he noted that the security guard on duty wasn't in the booth. The small television was still on and the coffee on the desk looked fresh. Usually, the guard would make sure he was in the perimeter and would visually greet him before going around the Truesdale compound to do security checks.

Zane shrugged his shoulders thinking that maybe he had forgotten or something. It's not the first time someone had forgotten about him. As he walked pass the booth, he didn't notice the blood stains that littered the floor and under the counter in the booth laid the security guard. His throat had punctured by fangs and the blood puddle around his lifeless body, eyes opened in terror.

Zane's father was a big time realtor. He sold the most houses than anyone in Domino City, more than his own father, Zane's grandfather. Yes, Truesdale Real Estate was a family business, one that Zane didn't want to be part of but as fate has it, he would most likely be part of it. His brother Syrus would be the next owner, but that also didn't go as planned, considered that his brother was too young and all. Zane didn't take it so well, there was therapy involved and transferring of public school to private school. His parents, well father, thought it would be for the best. Anyway, since the family business was doing so well, and his father became rich and everything, the news people thought a story about the infamous Samuel Truesdale would make a great story, especially, a story about the whole family.

Zane walked down the sidewalk shaping the large compound until he turned a left and was met with a cul-de-sac. His house was the last one at the end, the big one with the balcony.

He opened the front door and was greeted with darkness. Taking off his shoes and dumping his stuff by the door, he made his way, through the dark, to the living room. He did this everyday so it was like second nature that he knew where the answer machine was and where the play button was. The usual beep came on and the voice activated:

"_You have one new message,"- _His mother's voice came on. "Zane, something at work came up. I won't be home to fix you anything, so…there are leftovers in the refrigerator if you want to heat that up…or you can call for pizza." There was a pause. "Okay…bye."

"_End of new message,"_ The answer machine stated and went off.

Zane sigh, _well at least __**she**__ called,_ he thought, _and said more than six words… Love you too. _

He made his way to the kitchen and turned on the lights. He looked in the refrigerator and found the leftovers. He heated it up in the microwave and made his way upstairs to his room, passing the kitchen's window doors that lead out to the backyard. He didn't notice the shadows that passed seconds after he did.

After he finished eating, he turned on his TV and watched some cartoons. Not twenty minutes into the cartoons he fell asleep. It was a tiring night and he was going to need the rest for the so-called family get together this afternoon.

Meanwhile, down stairs, the kitchen's window doors cracked open. It was here that two intruders entered and looked around. They weren't looking for things to steal; they were looking for a certain someone.

"Look around and make it look like a break-in," One of the intruder ordered. He had on everything black, from the hooded mask, down to the boots, but peeking from under his hood was a patch of white hair.

"I know, you just get the target and _you_ make sure he doesn't get a scratch on him, Mother wouldn't like that," The second intruder stated also dressed in all black.

"You have your orders, I have mine," Was the last remark, before the first intruder made his way upstairs.

The second intruder made it to the dining room, and started dumping things on the floor. Plates and glasses broke on impact making a whole bunch of ruckus. She wasn't being quiet about it either; she knew what she was doing. It was merely a distraction to get the job down.

Zane awoke to the sounds of noises coming from downstairs. _That sounded like, glass breaking._

He heard the noise again and sat up in his bed. His TV had been turned off, due to the time set to a certain time to cut off. He jumped out of bed, and grabbed a dagger from his dresser. It use to belong to his father, but he didn't need it anymore since he had body guards. Zane made it to his door and turned the knob. The noise was still coming from downstairs so whoever it was hadn't made it upstairs yet.

He opened his door and peeked out the small crack. When he was sure that the close was clear, he exit his room and fixed his self against the hallway wall. With the dagger in hand, he peered over the rails of the stair to glance downstairs. The noises were in the living room now, just when he was about to start down the stairs, a shadow jumped in front of him. In that instant, he went to stab the intruder, missing by a hair, but he didn't stop there. The intruder would either block or jump out the way, but he didn't look deter. Zane didn't notice that the crashing noises had stopped and that the second intruder was making her way up the stairs.

"Gotcha," The second intruder grabbed Zane from behind, yanking the dagger from his hand, tossing it away, and putting Zane in a choke hold. "Hey, this one wants to play," The intruder joked.

Zane struggled with his attacker for a minute before he rammed his elbow into the intruder's stomach, causing his release. He ran downstairs, but a hand from behind pushed him. Losing his footing he stumbled down the stairs and on his way to the bottom; he hit his head on the floor, hard. Even though his body was no longer living, it left him dazed and unable to move for a moment.

"He's feisty, no wonder our Mother wants him," Zane heard one of them say as they made their way downstairs. The intruder that he was trying to stab came up towards him and straddled his stomach. He then pulled out a syringe filled with crimson colored liquid and tapped it a few times.

Even in his dazed state, Zane knew that whatever was in the intruder's hands was something he did not want to be injected with, so he began to struggle.

"Get off of me," Zane yelled, swinging a fist at the intruder who, once again dodged out of the way.

"Hold him," The intruder ordered the other one.

"Yeah, yeah," The other one said and he took Zane's arms and pin them above his head.

"Get off me," Zane yelled again.

"Shh, hush up now," The one with the syringe whispered to him. "I'm just going to make you very sleepy."

Zane growled as he tried to break free from the holds on his arms.

The syringe was jammed into his neck and emptied. He struggled a little, but the effect of whatever was in it was working fast. His struggles became slowed and futile. He could feel his heartbeat slowing, his own muscles relaxing, and he could feel his self-getting tired. The intruder above him released his arms as Zane closed his eyes and fell into a deep induced sleep.

"Took, you long enough, Chiasa. Makes me think that you like to watch them struggle," The one above Zane's head said.

There was a hidden smile from under the black hooded mask from the one on top of Zane's body. She stood up and dusted herself off.

The scene in front of Zane became hazy as my head began to spin. There were different colored blobs, representing light, show cases with trophies, and the two intruders who wore all black.

Zane tried to blink away the blurriness, only to have it gone for long enough so he could have a closer look at the one known as Chiasa. She was pale, really pale. Her skin was even lighter than his and looked translucent. A dark robe wrapped itself around the girl's body, making her look ghostlier than she already is. She had with curly red hair, dull brown eyes, and crescent moon on the dead center of her forehead, which meant of course she was a fellow vampyre, and possible student of Kouseitani Academy. A mask-like tattoo made its way around her eyes, framing how beautiful they are. However, instead of sapphire, her were markings were red.

"You have no idea," Chiasa chuckled a little. "Now, let's bring Mother her gift, shall we?"

They placed Zane's sleeping body in the trunk of their car and drove out of the compound with no trouble at all. They finished their task, now it was their 'Mother' who did all the work from now on.

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

Morning came, and the golden rays of sunlight peeped through the window, and landing on the skin of a certain brunette vampyre. His skin tingled slightly from the rays and Jaden quickly ran over to pull the curtains close. Although his species of vampyre do not spontaneously combust in flames when exposed to the sun, they do get burned badly from prolonged exposure. Jaden walked around the now dark room. His advanced vision allowed him to see in the dark, he accidently knocked over some pieces of the furniture. Knowing that Katrina would be upset, Jaden quickly went and cleaned up the mess. After, he looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 1:00 pm.

Since she was off for the weekend, Katrina could be home any second. Jaden was debating whether or not staying with her and her son was a good idea. The night before, she had asked, more like threatened him to stay for the night. He couldn't refuse. That and she was standing near an assortment of wooden utensils. Jaden was certain that he would be the first of his kind to die by wooden spoon_._ Despite the young mother's fierceness, he knew that she meant well. From what he could tell, she was lonely and loved having guests over.

_It's too bad she doesn't know what I really am, _Jaden thought to his self. However, in the back of his mind, he knew he could solve this problem.

He'd just kill her and her son when she comes home. Looking around the room, he spotted something that caught his interest—a framed photograph. He did not notice it before since it was faced down on a small table beside a colorful vase. Jaden picked up the framed photograph and saw a family of three together. A tall man with dark brown hair and eyes with his arm around Katrina's shoulder, and they were both smiling. In Katrina's arms was Katori at a much younger state. To Jaden, it was innocence. All thoughts of killing Katrina and Katori quickly left his mind after that.

Suddenly, the door clicked and Jaden's kin vampyre senses went on alert. He relaxed when he saw the familiar silver headed girl and her son carrying large bags of grocery in each of their arms.

"Uh, could you help us Sempai?" Katori asked as he struggled to balance the bags.

Jaden immediately went to help the two of them. For a second, the sun's ray hit the bare skin of his arm. Wincing, Jaden forced himself to not cry out from the pain. After quickly taking one of the bags, he scurried back into the dark house. Since she was busy with her own bags, Katrina did not notice his strange behavior. However, she did noticed was that all the lights were off.

"Why is it so dark?" she asked before flipping one of the light switches.

Jaden mentally smacked himself—he could have just turned on the damn the lights instead of accidently tripping around the house. Artificial lights of course did not affect a vampyre.

Setting one of the bags on the counter, Jaden took a peek inside of it. "You sure brought a lot of food," he said.

"Yep," Katrina replied. She pulled out some plastic containers. "Here's some potato salad, macaroni and cheese, chicken strips, and some banana pudding." She went to the cabinet and grabbed two plates. "Katori, can you grab the forks and knives in the drawer?"

"Okay, Mom," Katori set out the utensils and grabbed some napkins.

Before long, everyone had a plate. Jaden looked at the meal in front of him. It has been a while since he last touched human food. His species could live off of human food; however, it does not give them the energy blood did. Eventually, Jaden would go out _feed_ on a later note. To him, blood was all he needed. It was all he ever wanted since he was marked as a vampyre. It was all he craved. To him, blood was an addictive drug. Even if he did have the mental willpower to stop feeding, he felt as if he would die. He'd convinced himself that without blood, he would die.

Katrina piled food onto their plates. She gave Katori his plate first, and then fixed him one before sitting down into a chair. Immediately, Katori began eating like a hungry wolf. After a few minutes, Katori then noticed that Jaden has not touched his food, and he stopped in mid bite.

"What's wrong Sempai?" he asked. "You're not hungry?"

"I could wrap it up and save it for tomorrow," Katrina offered.

Katori was right. Jaden was not hungry at moment, but he took several small bites before pushing the plate away. Although it tasted good, he preferred blood.

"I don't really eat much," He said with a small smile.

"Suit yourself," Katori shrugged, and continued to eat while Jaden watched him and his mother.

Unlike him, Katori was hungry and was thankful for his working mother who could provide him food.

"So…" Katrina tried starting a conversation since Jaden looked bored. "What did you do around the house all day?"

"Nothing really," Jaden answered, fiddling with the macaroni on his plate. "I just watched T.V."

"How come you didn't go outside?" Katori asked. "It's nice and sunny out even with snow everywhere."

Jaden shrugged. "I'm allergic to the sun." _Yeah, that's it..._

Katrina raised an eyebrow, looking at him closely. "You don't say?"

"Uh…" Jaden averted his attention towards the kitchen floor.

"So you have Solar Urticaria, right?" she asked.

Jaden had no clue as to what Solar Urticaria was, but it sounded like a serious condition. "Y-Yeah…that," he awkwardly agreed.

"And you have itching and pain, rashes, lightheadedness, headache, nausea, and vomiting, right?" Katrina questioned.

"Uh-huh," Jaden nodded truthfully. With the addition of being burned alive, headache and lightheadedness were among the symptoms he'd experienced.

Maybe Katrina was onto something. Could all of his species suffer from this solar Urticaria disease? Just the thought of the bright and over whelming star burning him to death sent shivers down Jaden's spine. Rather thinking about it, he decided to look around the house once more. Since Katrina was a single parent, she had to somehow pay for all this unless her parents occasionally sent her money.

"How did you afford all of this?" he asked.

Katrina shrugged. "I work two jobs," she answered simply.

Jaden decided not press any further, but knew that she was hiding something.

Standing up from the table, Katrina peered out of the window at her neighbor's home. "I wonder what happened to Mr. Tanaka...?" she wondered aloud.

As she talked about her neighbor's disappearance, Jaden felt himself tensed up slightly. However, on the surface, his face remained calm.

"If you ask me, it seems rather odd," Katrina said. "Everything seemed fine. I've never heard him and wife argue...where could he have gone?"

Jaden bit his lip. _I knew I coming here was a mistake..._ he thought.

"He's not _officially _missing just yet since we still have to wait twenty-four hours," Katrina emptied the plates, and then placed them into the dishwasher. "Lately there have been quite a few murders here in town, and I can't help but feel that they're all somehow connected. _Connected to_ _her_..."

Jaden looked at his feet, clenched his fists. Of course he knew what Katrina was talking about. After all, he was one of them who committed those murders. However, it was the only way he could survive. He did not like taking lives, but human blood alone supplied him with the energy he need.

"Let's…let's not talk about this," he said quietly.

"Okay," Katrina said. As Jaden looked around, she saw something inside him but she did not know what it was. Was it _guilt_...?

Katori suddenly jumped from his chair, looking at the kitchen clock. "It's almost time for Goosebumps," he said.

"There's a vampire special you have to see, Sempai." Katori had then grabbed Jaden by his hand, and lead him into the living room. However, before the two of them could sit down, Katrina stopped them.

"Hold it right there," she said. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Katori thought for a second, tapping his chin. "I don't think so…"

Katrina shook her head. "No, not you sweetie," she pointed the wooden spoon she used scoop out the macaroni at Jaden who flinched slightly.

"Me…?" he asked, his eyes not leaving the deadly wooden weapon for one second.

"Yes, you," she said. "You've been wearing the same thing since last night. Don't you want to take a shower and change?"

Jaden looked down at his Kouseitani Academy uniform. It was old and worn out. But what would a creature of the night need with stylish clothes? He'd just get blood on them after his next meal.

Snapping Jaden from his thoughts, Katrina was already leading him towards the stairs. "Come on. I still have Stefan's clothes, so they should fit you nicely," she said.

"No, really," Jaden said. He did not want to be much of bother since Katrina was willing to let him stay for free and even feed him. "I'm fine. You don't need to..."

However, before the vampyre could protest, Katrina poked him in the back with the smooth end of the wooden spoon.

"Move it," she said in a deadly tone. Jaden redundantly nodded walking up the stairs while Katori just shrugged and sat down in front of the television with his Van Helsing action figure in hand.

While Katrina fished out some of Stefan's clothes from the closet, Jaden played with the settings of the shower. At first, the water was too cold, so he turned on the knob with red 'H' labeled for hot water. He placed his hand under the nozzle, allowing the water to hit the palm of his hand. The water was perfect mixture of hot and cold. Jaden grinned slightly. No because of the water's temperature, but because he felt human again. After removing his clothes, he stepped into the shower

Within the next thirty minutes, he heard a soft knock at the door. Jaden stepped from the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked over to the door where Katrina stood holding some folded clothes, which Jaden gladly accepted. Once he dressed, Jaden walked down stairs and onto the patio. By six-thirty, on the horizon, the sky had just turned into a pinkish hue as the sun began set—he was safe from the sun's deadly rays. After a while, he wondered. He wondered what it would be like to feel the sun's warm rays on him without the pain, before he became a creature of the night. He tried remembering those sunny days of summer when he would lay down in the grass with his friends and just relax. However, it was hard for him to recall anything after being marked by the Goddess Nyx. Rather thinking too hard about it, Jaden returned to the house.

"You don't say..." Katrina stood in the kitchen using the telephone. From her expression, Jaden could tell that she was upset about something. "No, it's fine. I'll get someone else to watch over him."

As she came close, Jaden noticed that Katrina was dressed in a black jacket, long pants, and heeled boots.

_She was not wearing that earlier_, Jaden thought. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To work," she walked towards the counter, picking up her purse. "By the way, I'll need for you to watch Katori for a while. The spare key is under the mat, and there's a list of contact numbers on the fridge. If you need anything, Mrs. Tanaka is next door." she said as she opened the door and took a step outside. Then she suddenly turned around and looked at him with a serious expression. "Be careful, okay. Make sure that all of the doors and windows are locked. There's something going on in this town that I find strange."

"Okay," Jaden answered nodding his head. He watched her leave and heard the lock click in place. Looking outside the kitchen window, he saw Katrina wipe some snow from her car window before getting in.

After she drove away, Jaden walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. After flipping through a few channels, he suddenly realized something: Katori was missing. Jaden looked around the room that was lit by a single lamp.

_His toy is still here, so he couldn't have gotten too far..._ Jaden stood up from the couch and walked up the stairs.

Jaden was about to enter Katori's, when suddenly he had tackled to the floor. His eyes closed upon hitting the floor. However, when Jaden did open his eyes, he found himself face to face with a miniature Van Helsing.

"Do you like it?" Katori asked grinning. "It's my Halloween costume."

"It's interesting…" Jaden said as stood back up. And then he asked, "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

Katori pouted cutely, and crossed his arms. "Yeah, but I'm wide awake. You try sleeping when Halloween is in just two weeks!"

Jaden smiled a little. "Tell you what: if you promise to watch TV quietly, and not answer the door for anyone until I'm back, I'll keep quiet about you staying up pass your bed time."

"Deal," Katori smiled back, and hurried down the stairs to watch late programs.

_Perfect. _

With her son preoccupied, it was time for Jaden leap in action. He remembered to check the windows and patio door, and put on one of the jackets and pair of shoes Katrina let him borrow so that it will not look suspicious if he goes in to snow with only his old school uniform on.

Locking the patio door behind him, he stepped outside. It was dark. Jaden jumped from the patio, his feet landed in the powdery snow, but it didn't bother him. His sneakers left footsteps in the snow as he began running. His body was no longer warm blooded, so the cold weather did not affect him as he ran. He ran until he caught sight of Katrina's VW Beetle. Since there was snow on the road, she drove slower to avoid having an accident. Jaden continued to follow her, hiding in the shadows of the buildings and avoided being seen by other people. From within an alley, he leaped on top of a building. Below, he could see Katrina's car stopped at a red light. Within a few moments, the light turned green and Jaden took off again.

Soon, Katrina pulled up, and then parked behind a building. She got out with her purse in hand and walked through the double-sided back doors. Curiously, Jaden watched her disappear inside, and then looked up the flashing neon sign. This was last place he'd expected her to work night shifts at. Jaden narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and then went around to the building entrance. There, his uncertainty was confirmed.

_What a minute...what is she doing at a strip club...?_ He asked himself. He to enter in the building, unnoticed of course—a vampyre trait he found really useful.

Inside, the flashing neon lights of the stage nearly blinded his eyes. He looked up on the stage and saw several girls dancing on the poles with men around them loudly cheering and yelling out provocative things. However, that was the least of Jaden's interests. He had to find Katrina.

He _had_ to find her.

Having arrived later than the others, Katrina was the last girl in the dressing room. She was already dressed for the night and was putting the finishing touches on her eye makeup. She suddenly stopped, staring at herself in the mirror.

"I look so cheap," she sighed a little. Then she spotted a dark figure from within the corner of her eye. "Who's there?" she suddenly asked.

Jaden stepped from within the shadows. "Is this your job?" he questioned.

Katrina shook her head. "No, this is just an extra job I took to help me support my son," she answered. Then, she glared at him. "But why are you here? I thought I told you stay with Katori."

Jaden ignored her. _"Is this what you do?" _he repeated.

Katrina fought the urge to yell and looked him straight in the eyes. "Look I have my reasons for doing this."

"Why...why do you do this?" he asked frowning. Sure he had only known Katrina for only a short while, but already he felt close to her. Because of that, he was upset. "Why?" he said again.

Katrina bit her lip. There wasn't any disgust in his voice—just sorrow.

"What do you care? I have to do this to keep my house, pay for the bills, and keep food on the table for Katori. You probably wouldn't understand anyway..." Katrina kept her head low and spoke softly.

_I do understand, _he mentally told her. He did not choose the life he lived. He did not choose to drink the blood of humans to survive, but he had too. When he thought about it, he and Katrina were both in a similar situation. _But at least she has a chance to turn things around. _

Jaden quieted his thoughts and looked at the young mother with his pleading eyes. The tiny blue outfit she wore made him feel uncomfortable.

Katrina immediately felt the need to cover her body. She hugged herself, but then she felt a jacket over her. She touched the hand on her shoulder, shivering upon contact. "You're hand…it's so cold."

Jaden grinned a little. "That's because I'm cold natured," he said. However, his is body was naturally cold.

Katrina pulled him down and forced him into a kneeling position. She put the jacket around both of them and huddled against Jaden, unsuccessfully trying to warm him. "Feel any better now?"

Despite being so close to her, Jaden did not feel the need to sink his fangs into her neck. Instead, he felt as if he no longer needed blood. Well, he didn't need blood in first place, but this was definitely new to him. As long as he was with her, he did not crave blood. Was he falling for her?

Katrina smiled at him. "Do you feel warmer?" she asked.

Nodding, Jaden answered with a simple, "Yes,".

Katrina pulled away from him after a few moments, and stood up. The cold air immediately gave her goose bumps when it hit her skin.

"Uh, Katrina?" Jaden asked in confusion. He looked a little kid for the moment. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get going or otherwise I'll get fired," She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you trying to get me to lose my job?"

Jaden sheepishly smiled. "Well now that you mention it…"

"You are so unbelievable," Katrina was about to walk out when Jaden grabbed her by her arm. Glaring at him, she tried pulling away from his grip.

"I already told you, I have to get out there and do my job." she growled.

"No you don't," he tried pulling her close. "You don't have to do this."

Katrina fought back. "Yes, I do. Katori and I need money and this is only way I can keep him fed and clothed. Now, let go of me!" she barked.

However, Jaden did not release her as she struggled. "No…you shouldn't be doing this. Does your boss even pay you enough?"

"Would you just let go of me!" Katrina yelled. No one outside the dressing room could hear her because of the loud techno music.

Then, Katrina slapped him. It was almost as if time had stood still for that very moment. Jaden was taken back and immediately released her arm. Then, he looked at her with a hurt expression, making Katrina instantly regret what she had done.

"I'm…I'm sorry," With that said Katrina quickly left the room.

Jaden just stood there in silence. The sting on his cheek lasted only a moment, but he still felt pain. No, it was not physical pain; it something else.

_What's wrong with me__…__?_ Jaden asked himself. _What the hell is __**wrong**__ with me?_

With his crossed, and an angry expression on his face, Jaden stood off into a corner of the club. If Katrina had seen him, she would say that he was acting more childish than Katori. But he did not care. He just wished that she was with him instead of up on stage exposing herself to a bunch of drunken men. Jaden did not want to watch her little 'performance'. Instead, he tried to keep his eyes on the floor.

"See that one, the one with blond hair?"

"Yeah she's looker alright, but the silver haired one has the best ass."

"She looks a little young. Do you think that she's been with a man before…? I'd give anything to get with a virgin."

Jaden's eyes snapped at the two suited men, and saw the way they looked at Katrina. Those smiles they wore and the lecherous thoughts in their heads made him sick to his stomach. Enraged, Jaden memorized their grinning faces—both of them. Later, after Katrina goes home, he would kill them.

_Both of them._

On a whim, he looked up on stage and saw Katrina's yellow eyes on him. His brown eyes widened. Had she been watching him this entire time? She turned her head away and continued moving along to the beat of the music. He couldn't take this anymore. Jaden easily weaved through the crowd of men and fled from the nightclub. Once he was outside in the crisp night air, he felt helpless as he slid against the brick wall and sat there. No one spared him a glance as they walked by. Pretty soon, two hour and a half passed, and he was still sitting there.

"Jaden,"

He heard her voice softly call his name. Looking up, he saw Katrina. She still wore makeup, but she was also dressed to leave.

"Let's go," she said and held out a hand. Jaden took her hand and stood to his feet.

The two of them quietly walked to the car without saying a word to each other. As Katrina drove them home, she wore a concerned expression on her face. She was worried—she was about Jaden. He was being unusually quiet.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Jaden glanced in her direction. "Nothing," he mumbled.

She frowned a little. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've planned to stop working nights."

Jaden's face briefly lit up. "That's good…"

"Yeah, but I have to find another job before the bills start piling up again." she sighed.

"Oh, does this job pay you well?" Jaden asked.

Katrina shrugged a little. "It depends on how much tip I can make during the night. It varies a lot actually." Once she was at a red light, Katrina briefly and looked over at him. "You know, something tells me you're not a normal boy," she said.

Jaden froze a little. "Uh…what makes you say that?"

"Well to start, how about that tattoo?" Jaden looked at her, and she just chuckled.

"And let's not forget you showed up in front of my house during the middle of the night," Katrina added. "Don't you have a home? What about your family?"

Shaking his head, Jaden answered, "My parents shipped me off to Kouseitani Academy during my senior year of high school. I've pretty much been on my own since then."

Katrina seemed to understand, seeing as she and Stefan were expecting Katori during their senior year. "You can stay at my place for as long as you want. To tell you the truth, I feel safer when you're around."

_You really shouldn't_, Jaden mentally told her, but he did not say anything aloud. It was best if she did not know.

When she arrived home, Katrina found her son asleep on the couch. She carried up to his bed, and tucked him in before getting dressed for bed herself. Jaden on the other hand had other plans.

He would find them. Their faces were burned into his memory. He would find those two men and kill them. It shouldn't be too difficult. The club was still open and the men reeked of sweat and alcohol. He would not have much trouble finding them thanks to his vampyre heightened senses. Just when he was about to leave, Katrina appeared standing in front of the stairs while in her pajamas.

"Are you leaving?" she asked as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Yes," he answered. "But I'll be back."

Katrina frowned, crossing her arms a little. "Where are you going?" she asked with a worried tone.

Jaden turned and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise."

Katrina narrowed her tired eyes suspiciously at him. "How could you expect me not to worry when you're going out there alone while there's a killer on the loose?"

She didn't have to worry. The 'killer' was already in her sight, but he was not going to kill her. Not after getting to know her, he told himself that he would never do that.

"Come back inside," Katrina said. "It's too late to go out."

"I have something to take care of right now."

Katrina moved to stand in front of the front door. "No, whatever you have to do, it can wait until morning."

Jaden looked at the sky. If he left now, he would only have only about four hours at the most until the sun rose. That may not be enough time to hunt them down.

"Okay, I'll stay." he said giving in.

She nodded as she took his hand and led him to the sofa in the living room. She unwittingly saved the lives of two people that very night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** While I was writing this chapter, I listened to 'Sakura' by Horie Yui. In a way it's the theme song for this story. But anyway, thank you to everyone who let me borrow their OCs for this story, and expect to see them in the next chapter. Just like I told Tiruru, XxXRainbowstarXxX and Akizarulez, their OCs shall start to appear in the next chapter, which is also a major part of the series.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to voice your opinions in a review. Thanks for taking the time to read.


	3. Chapter 3

_~ Chapter Three: In which a discovery is made, and a moment is shared under the starry sky of the city. ~_

Chiasa carried the still unconscious, Zane, down the halls of an abandon asylum building in a deserted, isolated area in the woods. The place look as if it were about to collapse any minute now, but the walls were made of cement and hard tile floors. Mostly it was covered in cobwebs and holes caused by termites and creatures who wanted to find shelter from the outside. Parts of the rooms in the asylum were rebuilt, thanks to the help of Chiasa and her siblings. This was to ensure that their captives were in a good wholesome condition. Besides, who would want to stay in a rotten and moldy building? Camula wouldn't want that for her guest, now would she?

There was a moan coming from her captive in her arms, she would have to hurry, the sedative could be wearing off soon and she still hasn't showed Zane to her mother yet. When Chiasa entered through the double doors that lead to her Camula's made-up office, she was slightly surprise to find the gurney already ready and set for her new arrival.

"Put him on the gurney, I want to look at him," a voice said from behind a chair facing some screens on the wall.

Chiasa obeyed and set Zane on the thin bed. The chair in front of all the screens turned around to reveal Camula. She hadn't aged much from the two years she claimed to take a two year vacation, when frankly she had been near, planning on her next abduction and making a hideout for her work. She was thrilled to have found an abandon asylum to be her place of work and sanctuary.

Camula walked over to the unconscious boy. She felt a gush of energy rush to every part of her body, she couldn't wait to break him, "How was he?" she asked her daughter.

Chiasa smirked, "He was feisty, took us a while to subdue him. He fought us all the way until I sedated him. Is he to your liking, Mother?"

Camula placed a hand on Zane's cheek and shivered, "Oh yes, he is defiantly to my liking." She removed her hand and looked over to Chiasa who was just seating in the corner, watching. "Dress him and take him down with the others. I wanted them to meet their new acquaintance." And with that, Camula went back to her chair, turned it around and watched the screens.

Chiasa nodded and picked up Zane to get him dressed. It was her idea that the children of Nyx should wear something…_comfortable_ while they were their guest here. It seemed only fair that they provide that much comfort for them.

After the changing, she took Zane down some stairs to the basement area of the asylum, another part of the building they rebuilt to accommodate their doings. It was a nice look to the part of the asylum, perfect white walls, along with the floors. The rooms, there, were designed to keep noises in and they were soft and padded, so none of their guest got any ideas to do anything inapt. At the last door, she peered in through the small window in the door and noted that most of their guests were in the far corner. She opened the door with her key and walked in. The others inside, were startled at first, but seem to relax, but still a bit tense as they watch Chiasa walk to the other far corner to place Zane down on one of the many cots in the room.

She then turned to the rest of them and smiled, "Make him feel welcome."

She left the way she came and locked the door behind her. The room was silent at first, until they heard a faraway shutting of a hallway door. That's when they all scurried over to the new occupant in the room.

Zane first noticed the smell before he woke up. It smelled like wet paint and cement. The next thing he noticed was that he was lying on some type of bed. The cushion was thin and he could easily feel the springs underneath, it was very uncomfortable. The other thing he noticed, were sounds, voices, actually.

"I wonder how long he's been out...?" a female voice asked.

"He might be waking up soon, they always seem to bring them in when the sedative is about to wear off," a male deep-voice answered.

It was then that Zane chose to open his eyes. The room was…white and padded. There was a small rectangular window in the middle of the wall next to him, but it looked too high for him to have to stand to look through it. He then noticed the other beds around him, then the other people also surrounding him.

At first he was confused, _How did I get here_ and then he started to panic, just a little, _Where am I? Who are these people?_

And that's when he remembered. He was home, but he heard noises and then the intruders and then he was given something to knock him out. He sat up in the bed.

"Hey, you might not want to sit up so fast, you could still be affected by the sedative," the same female voice he heard earlier spoke to him.

He brushed the dizzy spell that came over him away and looked at the other people in the room. He became aware that they all wore white, white pants, white shirts, even white slippers. The group even had sapphire tattoos and crescent moons on their foreheads which of course meant they were children of Nyx as well. He looked down and he also noticed that he too was wearing the same thing.

"Where am I?" he asked them.

The group seemed to look over at each other, silently asking who would be the one to answer him. There were four of them, including him in the room, but six cots lined up against the walls, so he concluded that there might be one more, just missing. After about a minute, a boy with silver hair walked up to him and sat on his cot next to him.

"We don't really know where we are, we woke up in this room the same as you. First, it was me and this other kid, but I haven't seen her since after they came in here and took her two weeks ago, I think," the boy passed a little to think it over. "Then it was Chazz who came in after me," he pointed at the tall boy with spiky ebony hair next to the two girls. "Then there was Hoshiko," he pointed at the small girl with black hair, timidly hiding behind the other girl in the room, "Then Misora," he pointed at the pink haired girl, who waved, "And then Jesse. And then there's you. My name is Aster. What's your name?" he asked calmly.

Zane took a moment to ponder everything Aster had said. They were kidnapped; he understood that, there was no way they came here voluntarily.

"Zane," he finally answered.

There was a silence that filled the room. Everyone felt kind of awkward in their own way, but the dominated feeling was fear. Zane kept asking himself, why?

"She's a crazy woman," Hoshiko said, her voice was soft and shaky.

"She does things," Misora added. "Not to all of us, just a few of us." She looked down, a sad expression on her face.

"The one who kidnapped us?" Zane asked.

"Her and some others, they do things, like experiments. She says that it is for our own good," Chazz said.

Zane became uneasy; he was a little unnerved by what they were telling him. He wasn't sure if he should believe them or not, but from the situation and the seriousness on their faces, he had no other choice but to believe them.

Just then, there door opened up again and a boy was thrown in. The door closed behind him and they heard footsteps leaving their door and hallway.

"Jesse," Misora yelped and ran towards the fallen boy. He was unconscious and had burn marks lining his chest. Some salves were put on the marks, but other than that the wounds were opened to the exposed air. The rest of them, except for Aster ran to help Misora place Jesse on the bed, nearest to the door.

"She says that Jesse is always the deviant one and that he should be taught a lesson. She said that we all need to be taught a lesson," Aster explained to him. He then left Zane to ponder more as he walked up to help the others with Jesse.

Zane felt his hands shaking; he had to admit he was scared. He doesn't know what 'She' has planned for him or the others, but he wasn't just going to seat here and let something happen to him. He would find a way out of here; he would make sure of it.

**¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸**

While Katori stayed over a friend's house for the night, Katrina worked the night away at her desk. Around midnight, she dozed off for at least an hour or two. By the time Katrina awoke from her nap (which was in front of her computer screen), the sky had turned dark and everyone else was probably in their own homes sleeping. Katrina stretched her arms, feeling much more rested than before. She then decides that she wants some fresh air and opens one of the windows. She takes a deep inhale as she looks outside. The beautiful night sky is filled with brilliant stars and a luminous full moon that floats high above the city.

Katrina leans on the windowsill and sighs. "It's so nice tonight…" she whispers.

She stays there longer and watches the sky. The moonlight shines into her room and hits an old photograph on top of her desk. Katrina notices this and goes over to pick the photograph up. She looks at it and sees the smiling faces of Stefan, Alexis, Atticus, and herself. Her eyes sadden as she remembers the old days.

_Stefan heard thunderous knocking at his front apartment door. He sighs, and turned over in his bed, taking his pillow and covered his head with it. He just got home from a long and hard shift; all he wanted was to go to sleep._

_"Go away," his muffled voice called out to the person at the door. "I'm trying to get some sleep."_

_"Stefan, open up, it's me…Katrina," her soft voice called to him from behind the door._

_Stefan sat up in bed, he hadn't heard from her since that phone call, two days ago when he went to visited her. He got up from out of bed in only his gray sweat pants and walked down the hallway to his door. He released the padlock and opened the door. Katrina stood there in only her night gown and a trench coat. He could tell she's been crying, her face was puffy and her eyes were red. She wouldn't look him in the eyes, her head was down, covered by her silver-colored bangs._

_"Katrina…it's late. What are you doing here," Stefan asked, opening his door a little wider. "Are you okay?"_

_She quickly shook her head a sniffle was heard afterwards. "I…I didn't know where else to go… I …" she finished there._

_He stared at her for a moment, before he completely opened up the door, "Come in."_

_They sat on his couch for what seem like hours before she finally stopped crying and talked to him. She had explained that her father had arranged for their unborn child to be adopted. Katrina however wanted to keep their child, even if her father was right._

_"I want to, really, I do, but…I have my own life planned out, I can't take care of a baby," she stopped to swallow the lumped that formed in her throat. "Does that make me a bad person, Stefan? Does not taking care of my own child make me an evil person?" she started crying again. _

_Stefan took the clue that he should hug her now. She cried on his shoulders and would occasionally say a few muffled words he couldn't catch._

_"You're not evil, Katrina. You're just a girl who knows what she wants and now have to deal with something new. Who knows, maybe you'll like it. Eventually, we'll have our own place to call home to raise our child." He saw her smile a little but grown afterwards._

_"What if it doesn't work out? What if we can't provide for our baby? What if …"_

_"What's with the 'what ifs,' Katrina you're going to do fine and plus, you will have me."_

_She lifted her head then and stared at him, for the first time making eye contact._

_"Our baby will need the support of both of us…" she said._

_"Well, yeah. I never been a father before, so…I don't know; maybe this will be good for the both of us?"_

_She smiled, "Yeah, I guess so." She lean forward and gave him a big kiss on the cheek before throwing her arms around him and hugged him._

_"Thank you, Stefan."_

_"No problem."_

_Nearly five months later, Katrina's perspective on having a child had changed completely. She and Stefan were currently living at his mother's house. While Katrina stayed home helped out around the house since she was out on Medical Leave, Stefan worked and provided for the two of them._

_"No, you can't go up against Ryu with Ken," Katrina debated._

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because they are allies, they can't fight each other unless it's a tournament. Haven't you seen the movies?"_

_Stefan laughed at that and shook his head. "I'm afraid I missed the movie version."_

_"Pick someone else, pick…uh…Vega, he's a bad guy. He's perfect to go up against Ryu."_

_"Why do I have to be the bad guy," Stefan asked amusingly._

_"Well, I'm not being the bad guy," Katrina stated and started the game, picking Stefan's character for him when he wasn't looking. "Not in front of our child," she said patting her large stomach._

_"Hey," Stefan blurted and started playing the game._

_"Alright, you two. I swear if you two don't act like a bunch of four year olds. And you, Stefan, shame on you, arguing with your wife," Stefan's mother, Stephanie, said from the kitchen as she fixed breakfast. _

_Stefan just smirk, he was having fun teasing Katrina. He couldn't believe how attached they have grown since they were expecting their first child. They sort of just clicked and Katrina seemed to think of Stefan as the perfect father figure. Stefan saw her as sweet and caring mother, despite her short temper and tomboyish personality. They were inseparable to say the least._

_The game went on pause, when Stefan found himself losing._

_"Hey, you can't pause the game," Katrina argued._

_"Sorry, but I have to get to work," Stefan got up from his crouch on the floor and stretched a little. He and Atticus were studying to become detectives in the Investigation Precinct of the U.N.I.T task force and handed their first case, which was a big jump in his career, considering him and Atticus were only nineteen, quite young for the department's standards but their Chief, Crowler trusted in their abilities. That and the real agents were busy handling the more threatening cases around the city._

_"What time do you get off?" Katrina asked, pausing the game._

_Stefan seemed to ponder the question for a minute before answering. "Well, Atticus and I are just doing some research, nothing too exciting. Why?"_

_"I have that ultrasound, remember, and, well, it starts at eleven-thirty," she said. "I was hoping to stop by and show you the pictures."_

_"Sure, I don't mine. I'll meet you around 2:00."_

_Katrina was waiting outside the police department's parking lot. She had arrived a little late, only because her friends wanted to hear her telling the story of how Stefan and Atticus took down one of Domino's biggest drug lords and his accomplices. She tried to keep it short, but more people kept asking for the small details, the ones she obviously didn't want to talk about. So, now, here she was about an hour late and there was no sign of Stefan. She was starting to get worried._

_She parked the car in one of the reserved spot and exited her vehicle. She went into the school and into the administration office and asked if they would page Stefan. There, Katrina waited for about seven minutes, before she got really worried. She stepped out the building to walk around the streets. And that is when she found Stefan outside in the track field with someone. An older woman, looked around the age of late twenties with long emerald hair, hung loose, and had the whitest skin she had ever seen in her entire life. Just by looking at her, Katrina could tell she did not like the woman at all._

_She could tell that Stefan was laughing at something the woman had said and that made Katrina's anger flare up. No, she defiantly did not like that woman._

_"If you keep solving major cases like that, I might bring you that video game I saw you eyeing the other day at my store," the woman said to Stefan._

_"Really? Thanks," Stefan pause, looking a little disappointed. "I'm not sure if my girlfriend would approve of me buying games instead supplies for our baby though."_

_The woman laughed, "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll think of something to convince her."_

_Stefan smiled at that._

_"Stefan," Katrina called his name as she made it within five feet of them._

_"Oh hey. Is it two o'clock already," Stefan said looking down at his watch. "Wow, three thirty. I didn't know it was that late," Stefan continued looking apologetic._

_"Don't worry about it; I was a little late in the first place. Hey why don't you go to the car, and check out the ultrasound pictures? I think I want to speak with your friend for a moment," Katrina informed, not taking her eyes off the pale looking woman in front of her._

_"Okay, bye Camula."_

_Camula, huh. I wonder if we have a profile of her at the department. I will have to look that up. Katrina said to herself._

_"Camula is it?" Katrina asked after Stefan left around the corner._

_"Yes," she said, a smile still plastered on her face._

_"Look, I don't want to be rude or anything, but how do you know Stefan? Are you a new recruit to the department?"_

_"No, I run a small shop across from here. After hours, some of the younger agents come to look over some of the stocks I have on sell. It's very successful, have you seen it."_

_"No, can't say I have," Katrina answered._

_"I ran into Stefan, today when I saw him eyeing the new collection of new game systems," Camula continued. "We got to talking and well, you know the rest."_

_Katrina frowned. She defiantly did not like this woman._

_"Well, Camula, I will really appreciate it if you would stay away from Stefan, especially without me around. I mean after all, he does have a kid on the way."_

_"I see your concern, but…"_

_"And you of all people should know that coming onto someone else's husband only leads to trouble, you should stay away."_

_"Just I?" Camula asked a little taunt in her voice._

_Katrina's frowned deepened._

_"Just stay away from him and there won't be any problems," After that Katrina turned and left. She was furious to say the least; she would have to keep an eye out on that woman, for Stefan's sake._

_Nearly a year later Stefan went missing. Thursday's night when Katrina had to work late and when his mother had her long shift at the hospital. Stefan was off that night and home alone. When Katrina got off, she rushed home to check up on Stefan and the baby; she does that every night, even when it was in the middle of the night. However when she stepped at the door, she felt that something was wrong, no she sensed it. She took out the spare key and opened the door to find the apartment…quiet and normal. Nothing seemed out of place and the usual light over the stove was still on, like usual. She checked every inch of the apartment before she checked their bedroom. And when she opened the door, she found it…quiet and normal, as it was inside the rest of the apartment. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. _

_The bundle in the bed assured her that Stefan was in bed. She walked over to it and sat on the end of the bed. When she went to place her hand on Stefan, her hand touched something soft and fluffy. Pure terror went through her body. Her heart quickened and she was sweating in that quick of a second that it took to pull the blankets from the bed to find, not Stefan, but three misshapen pillows. In a panic, she checked the apartment again and then she checked on Katori, just to make sure he was fine. She ran around the apartment and that's when she found 'it', the new game system Stefan wanted to buy. She had seen it when she stalked outside the little building; Camula had said she worked at. She didn't see Camula, nor did the people who work there every heard of her. Her insight into the criminal system at work pulled up a negative on her profile; she was just an average citizen._

_Two days later, she found Camula outside the department again talking to another young man at the same place she found Stefan with her. She didn't greet the woman when she said hi and was not so gentle when she slammed her into the ground and slapped the handcuffs on her._

_She was not kind when she interrogate her, of course her lawyer was there, and every time Katrina would question Camula about the whereabouts of her husband, her lawyer would interrupt and tell her that Camula didn't have to answer. It angered Katrina so that she nearly attacked Camula, before Alexis and the rest of the Investigation Precinct had to watch her closely. Camula was set free and Katrina was given a two day suspension to cool down, but she never stopped searching for Stefan, not even to rest. When she was home, she spent it with Katori and Stephanie who took it the hardest._

_"Where could he be, Katrina? They say it might be a runaway case. I can't lose him too," she cried._

_"You're not going to lose him, I promise. I will find him and everything will be back to normal, you'll see," was all Katrina could give her. Comforting words that really meant nothing until something was done._

_She hated it that she broke that promise to her mother-in-law, because a month and some weeks later, Stefan's body was found. Katrina and Alexis weren't called though; they heard it on the department radio that a man was found, dead in the woods. Katrina left the department, in a quick hurry, and took off in the location that was given._

_She saw his body…just lying there in the dirt, covered in it from head to toe. Insects of all kind were everywhere on his body, surrounding his body…probably in him too. She was sick, for the first time in her life…in her career; she threw up right there at the scene. She fell to her hands and knees and broke down. She cried, she screamed, she fought those who just tried to help her and carry her away, they, later, had to sedate her. It was later that day; she was at the morgue to identify the body. Stephanie couldn't do it; she couldn't even walk after hearing that her son was found dead. It was there, Katrina learned how he had died…strangulation._

_Camula was free of all charges; it didn't make it to trial, there wasn't enough evidences and lack of elements to fit the crime. She went home to tell Stephanie and she was furious._

_"What does that mean," Stephanie yelled at her. "How could she get away?"_

_Katrina had nothing to say. She had failed at another promised. Earlier when she caught Camula again, under the initial part of her investigation of Stefan's murder an unknown witness claimed that they saw Camula with Stefan the day of his disappearance. That was enough to bring her in for another set of questioning, which Katrina was not a part of, only to have her release in an hour or two._

_"You promised me that you would find him," she turned her anger on Katrina. "You promised that you would find his killer. You promised me, Katrina…you promised," she yelled and screamed and she hit the wall a couple of times from rage._

_"I'm sorry," Katrina finally said when she had calm down some. Stephanie wouldn't even look at her and that hurt more than the words she endured. "I'm sorry that I let you down…that I couldn't keep my promise, but …I…"_

_"Get out, Katrina," she whispered. She probably wouldn't have heard her if the room wasn't so quiet. "I want you to leave, now."_

_Katrina didn't argue with her, she wouldn't want to be around herself either. She just left and that was the last time she saw her mother-in-law. The following day she went to go check on Stephanie, only to find that she had moved out. Not leaving a note to tell her where she had gone to, but Katrina had her suspicion that she went down south to her family. She needed their support more than anything._

"Stefan…" she whispers.

Quiet tears slide down Katrina's cheek.

_Some months later, she was told to stop the case of Stefan's murder, they were going nowhere with it. She was told if they didn't find the killer in the next three months of the finding of the body, it was most likely that they weren't going to find the killer at all._

She never stopped searching though, she still believes it was Camula, and she wouldn't give up until she brought that woman to justice. That was her new promise…to Stephanie…to Katori. And she will uphold that promise, even if it took her years to do it.

**¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸**

A mysterious fog crept silently around the city snaking around every nook and cranny as if searching for something. It stopped in front of a small run down part of the city, where the buildings had crooked doors, smashed windows and the unwanted presence of mold. A police note was nailed to one of the doors, with a mug shot of an unattractive, short stumpy man, with a few missing teeth and a warning that the man was a registered sex offender. The fog then swarmed around one particular building, shrouding it in mystery.

Jaden had no idea why he came here in the first place. It was just on a whim that he decided to find a human to feast on in the area. It was just by chance that he found the cheap rundown building that served as a brothel. It was just luck that he spotted one of them from the night club parking his car. He narrowed his eyes at the man, remembering the comment he made about Katrina. Was it fate that brought him here? Was it fate that made him decide to kill the man?

An image of Katrina materialized in Jaden's head. Her face continued to haunt him since the night he met her. The strands of her silver hair clouded his vision and those piercing topaz eyes, once filled with hopelessness, stared defiantly at him unlike when he first saw them. Her image was urging him to come after her, coaxing him to follow. She held out her tan hand and Jaden stretched his own hand to touch her. Upon contact her hand quickly faded, disappearing in wisps of smoke in the air.

Jaden shook his head, returning himself to reality. He leaned forward and exhaled quietly, as he rubbed his temples. He figured that either he was derived of human blood enough to be hallucinating—though he wasn't sure if having hallucinations was a symptom of hunger—or he was going crazy. He hoped the former was true. He felt that he was too young to be going bonkers.

Out of all the girls in line, the suited man chose the one seemed the least attractive, and youngest. This was probably because she was staring at him with her blank and lifeless grey eyes. Jaden was surprised to see how young she looked. She couldn't have been any older than Katrina was. As she turned her head away, the other women looked at suited man seductively with lust in their gazes. Whether they were doing this willingly or not, unlike the grey eyed girl, they looked as if they were here to have a good time.

If the suited man was right in the head at the moment, he would have drove far away from this place. He would have drove as far as he could without giving a single glance back over his shoulder. Deep down, he knew that prostitution was wrong, because some of these girls were underage. He knew that he should have left, yet he foolishly stayed.

"I'll take her," he pointed to the girl with grey eyes.

The burly male worker stepped forward. He reeked of alcohol and the strong odor of sex—no doubt he was getting it from the girls here. Standing next him, the man stood close to seven feet tall, intimidating the younger suited male _only _slightly. The man had an ugly face that had a permanent frown frozen on it. Then the suited man handed him a wad of cash. Jaden watched as the large man counted the bills slowly. He counted every dollar, flipping through the bills as if to make sure that he wasn't being cheated. Finally with a satisfied grunt, the worker pocketed the cash.

"_One_ hour," he firmly said, emphasizing on the amount of time.

The suited man nodded his head. One hour sure was expensive for what he had to pay but he didn't say anything. Soon the other girls were sent away and it was just the suited man and his purchase of the night. The girl trembled slightly as he walked towards her but led the man to a tiny room down the hallway, and Jaden followed them. It was dark but the brown eyed vampyre could see that the paint on the walls was chipped and the flowery drapes had holes. He winced when the door made a horrible creaking sound as it closed. The girl softly shut the door behind her with a click—shutting off her last option of escape.

The suited man sat on the bed and watched the girl, taking notice of every little moment. She had never done this before but obviously he had. "So…What's your name sweetie?" he asked.

She looked up at him in sudden surprise but her eyes still held the same lifeless look. "Rain," she answered in a voice that was devoid of any emotion.

"Rain…I like it," he tested her name on his tongue. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-six,"

The suited man smirked. She was lying. She didn't look like she was twenty-six. She must have been twenty-two or three at the most. She was so young and she shouldn't be at a place like this. She should be out with her friends like any young girl her age.

"I...I'm going to go and freshen up a little," The girl practically ran towards the bathroom with her purse in hand. The door made the same creaking noise as the first one as it closed.

Shrugging, the suited man raised a bottle of beer to his lips, but he never got to take a sip, as suddenly the door was slammed open. Jumping from the bed, the man stumbled angrily into the foyer, "Who's there? Whoever you are, then you better piss off, before I beat the crap out of you!" The man shouted into the empty corridor.

He received no response, except for a chilling gust of wind. The man looked around desperately, "Who the hell's there?" he shouted again. This time he was rewarded with the presence of the intruder.

The man stumbled backwards shocked from the demonic red eyes glaring at him. The man may not be the most intelligent person in the world, but he knew that Jaden wasn't playing around. A grin spread onto Jaden's face. He could smell the man's fear. Without any warning he pounced, digging his fangs into the man's neck and fed until nothing was left but a lifeless corpse. The man's blood, which dripped from the corners of Jaden's mouth, stained the already murky carpet a deep red. The metallic taste of human blood slid down his throat soothing the unquenchable thirst that has forever plague him since the early hours.

"Okay...I'm ready..." By the time Jaden had finished his meal, the young woman with grey eyes emerged from the bathroom.

Noticing the lifeless corpse of the suited man at Jaden's feet, and blood around his chin, she gasped in horror. Her stomach flopped and her heart slammed against her chest. Her fingers tightened around the pepper spray in her purse. Her fingers proved too shaky and her hands were trembling too hard for her to use the spray correctly as she tried to press the button. Closing her eyes, she aimed for Jaden. However, when she opened her eyes to see of she had gotten a clear shot, Jaden was gone, as of the body of the suited man. As if they had never been there.

Jaden tossed the lifeless body off a building and into a dumpster, setting off a group of guard dogs. As he made his escape, the dogs barked crazily into the night air. Owners came out confused as to what exactly was happening. Even after a firm telling off or a wallop to the head the dog's still continued to bark savagely at nothing in particular since Jaden had already left the area, slipping into the shadows.

Forgetting about the barking K9s, Jaden begins to enjoy the coolness night air as he travels rooftop to rooftop in a surprisingly graceful motion. Then he slows down when he sees the familiar logo of the U.N.I.T task force.

_Hey! Isn't that…_

He lands on top of a building next to the one with the red roof. He hides in the shadows and notices the window is open. He moves closer with the kind of stealth that would make his perverted instructor back the academy proud. But what his perverted instructor _wouldn't_ be proud of at the moment is the fact that Jaden is not using his stealth skills on better things—like peeking on women undressing in their bedrooms instead of a fully clothed girl with barely any curves. Jaden takes a look inside the window and sees her. Katrina is sitting by her windowsill with her head down. She is quiet at the moment and looks to be deep in thought. Being so distracted, Katrina doesn't notice Jaden's presence as he creeps closer.

Jaden can't help but grin as he stands besides her window. He is secretly proud of the fact that she hasn't noticed him anyway yet. Perhaps he is getting better at infiltrating. Then Jaden peeks through and notices how close to the girl he is. If he reaches out his arm, he could touch her hair.

_Katrina should really be more careful,_ Jaden mentally tells himself with a frown. _Someone can sneak up on her easily and take advantage of her._

After quietly watching her for a few moments on her window sill, Jaden wants to make his presence known. "Hey Katrina," he greets her.

"Ah!" A surprised Katrina jumps and nearly falls over. Upon seeing him, she uprights herself and aimed her fist for Jaden's face, not really caring if she is hurt him.

"You idiot Jaden! Don't you dare do that again!" an angry Katrina shouts.

Jaden winces as he dodges her fist. "Sorry, but I just wanted to say hi."

"Humph!" Katrina frowned picking up the shards of the broken vase she knocked over, and putting them into the trash. "You could have used the door or at least knocked," she scolds.

Jaden smiles sheepishly. "I didn't think of that..."

Katrina walks to the window sill and picks up the fallen photo there, ignoring Jaden's rambling. She walks over and places it on her desk. There she stands deep in her thoughts.

_Why can't things be like before? _she asks herself.

"Sorry," a distracted Katrina says, though she doesn't turn to face the boy. Instead she looks back to the photo on the desk.

Jaden frowns and then looks over her shoulders. There is the old photograph of their team several years ago. Jaden's face softens as he decides to forgive her. Her eyes are downcast so he couldn't see them.

"Katrina…" Jaden couldn't stand to see her like this. There has to be something he could do…something to make her feel better…_But what?_ Then an idea pops into Jaden's head. He sneaky grins and creeps up behind the unsuspecting girl. Deciding that the time is right, he grabs her and places her body up on his back piggyback style.

Katrina squeaks as she feels herself being lifted. She wraps then her arms around Jaden's neck as a reflex. "What are you doing?" she shrieks.

Jaden grins as he holds the back of her knees. "We're going out," he replies.

"W-What? I did not agree to this!" she protests.

Jaden laughs and with that, he jumps out of the window into the cold night air with Katrina hanging on to his shoulders for dear life.

"Jaden put me down this instant!" she demands, resisting the urge to strangle the boy.

Jaden calmly turns his head to look at her. "It's okay. We're going somewhere special."

"Eh? Where are we going?"

Jaden just continues to grin. "You'll see,"

He stops to land on the street and puts Katrina down. He turns around and places a hand under her chin. "It's okay," he says.

Katrina's yellow eyes look into Jaden's blue eyes. This isn't some joke he's playing on her, he's _actually _serious. Finally deciding to trust him, Katrina concedes. "Fine."

"Good," Then Jaden turns around to offer Katrina a ride on his back.

"I can walk you know," she says irritably.

Jaden lets out a feigned sigh of relief. "Good, you're too heavy for my poor back."

Katrina then lightly punches him on the arm for that comment.

"I was kidding!" he puts his hands up. "I swear. You're not heavy, you're actually _really_ light!"

Katrina crosses her arms. "Jerk," she mutters but inwardly she smiles.

Jaden chuckles and begins walking down the street. After taking a few steps ahead, he stops and motions Katrina to follow him. "This way,"

Katrina reluctantly follows the boy, taking one step grudgingly at a time. She doesn't really have a choice does she?

The two quietly walk side by side. The night air is cold and Katrina is beginning to get goose bumps on her arms. Her short sleeved shirt and vest do little to help keep her warm. She tries to hide this but Jaden notices as she begins to shiver.

"Here," Jaden says as he hands her his red and black jacket. He didn't need it after all.

Katrina takes the jacket without hesitation and slips it on. "Thanks,"

"No problem,"

Taking an inhale, Katrina smells the scent of the brown haired boy from the jacket as well as a slight hint of fabric softener. It is almost comforting to her, as if someone is actually holding her.

Jaden sneaks a look at the petite girl ─no, woman─ who walks besides him. The way she worries about her precious people but chooses to express her fears in a violent but good intentioned manner. He then decides that he's going to make her smile tonight no matter what.

"Katrina, hop on my back again," he says.

This time Katrina complies without any argument. She wraps her legs around him and holds on tightly to his neck.

"Ready?"

He could feel her nod against his neck and takes off. His speed astounds Katrina and everything begins to blur. The cold air whips at her and she is suddenly very grateful for the jacket she has on. Katrina then closes her eyes, too afraid to open them as Jaden races through the city.

"You can open your eyes now," Jaden says with a small laugh.

Katrina opens her eyes only to be greeted with an amazing sight. There is an entire view of Konoha and the beautiful night sky with the full moon and stars. Though it is dark, the buildings lights shine brightly, illuminating the metropolitan area.

_Everything is so serene…_

"Wow," Katrina says in awe. Then she turns to Jaden. "Where are we?"

Jaden grins and looks down. "On top of Kouseitani Academy."

Katrina looks down and sees that they are indeed standing on top of the old castle-like school building. _How the hell did we get up there so fast?_

"What do you think?" Jaden asks. He then looks at the view.

Katrina takes a good look at the scenery. "It's alright," she lies, teasing him a bit.

"Are you kidding me?" he looks at her. "How is this just _'alright'_?"

Katrina lets out a small smile. "I was joking," She pauses to look at the view, mesmerized by it. "But it really is beautiful."

Jaden pouts, sticking out his lower lip in an adorable manner. "That's mean Katrina," he whines.

"Stop being such a child," Katrina says, crossing her arms. Then she smiles, a real smile this time. Her yellow eyes shine and her whole face seems to just glow. "Thanks for taking me up here."

"No problem," Jaden continues to look at the view and fails to notice Katrina moving closer to him. Then she leans forward and stands on her toes to give him a quick peck on his cheek. Jaden was about to say something when Katrina interrupted.

"Shush! Just be quiet and enjoy this." she then wraps her arms around the boy and places her head on his chest.

Then Katrina felt a strange sensation in her body. There was like a warm feeling in her gut. She'd never felt this way with anyone else before. "I think that we have some sort of connection," she blurted from out of the blue.

Jaden looked down at the girl in his arms with bewilderment. "Really?"

Katrina averted her eyes and looked at a random spot on the floor. "It's strange but I think I do..."

"Oh," Jaden said, a bit taken back by her sudden confession. _Well I guess that the love at first sight crap really is true then._

He smiles as he hugs his girl and sets his chin atop of her head. He looks up at the clear night sky. Then he notices something that is moving fast. "A shooting star," he said. "Are you going wish for something?"

Katrina looks at the sky and sees the bright white star. Jaden watches as she closes her eyes. A few moments later, she opens them and smiles at him.

When she was with Jaden for those two short nights, she had found that she liked being with him. She thought that was love…but was it? Was she confusing love with some other emotion? Perhaps but Katrina didn't care. She had poured out her feelings the night before in a brief moment when she kissed him. Katrina was bewildered on why she had done that but it just felt right at the moment. It was just a spur of the moment—but she didn't regret it. After all, he was the one who made her feel special and he had agreed to be her guardian angel with no hesitation.

In a way, her wish had already come true.

**¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸**

"Five," Katrina blurted out to her partner from her desk that following morning.

"What...?" Alexis asked caught off guard. She had just walked in to start her shift when she noticed her partner presence and she got a greeting that was a number. That's also when she noticed that her partner hadn't left work from the last time she saw her. She was dressed in a white t-shirt with a short black vest over it, a pair of blue jeans, and red high-top sneakers instead of her uniform.

"You stayed up all night didn't you?" she didn't know why she had to ask, she knew the answer. "Katrina that's not healthy you know."

Katrina just shrug her shoulders, "Here read this and I'll explain everything," she threw some papers on Alexis's desk and lean back in her chair.

With a sigh, Alexis sat in his desk chair and picked up the papers. She scanned them at first, to really just look over them, but after that she read them. She noticed some written in her partner's handwriting and some of others, ones she didn't know.

"What about them?" she asked after reading the files.

"They are the files of the most recent missing students of Kouseitani Academy," Katrina answered.

"Yeah, and?"

"And they are connected."

At first, Alexis was shocked. She read over them, they didn't seem one bit connected, besides the point that they were missing. But then the shock disappeared and Alexis guessed she knew what they were connected to. _Stefan_.

"Not this again. Katrina, look every case involving Kouseitani Academy isn't connected to Stefan. Some are actually of the real stuff, like runaways, ransom, kidnapping," she lifted the papers of each case handed to her to slap them down on her desk to emphasize her point.

There was a sigh coming from Katrina, she knew her partner would react this way, so she already prepared herself to prove her wrong.

"But if you have read them carefully, you would know that they are," she sat up in her chair to grab the papers off Alexis's desk and read each one. "The boy we found yesterday morning, he was reported to be part of a ransom, correct?"

"Correct," Alexis answered.

"Well on the day he went missing, the parents found a ransom note, neatly placed on their bed. They never heard from the criminals again after that. Don't you think that the perpetrators would want to keep in contact with the family, if money was really an issue?"

"Yeah," Alexis said, still a little skeptical about it.

"Then there are two here, the same, a ransom note, the criminals never heard from again. Then the next one, house was burglarized; the student went missing the same night. Then the other one, the student had written a note to his parents, stating that he was running away and that they shouldn't look for him. When was it the last time that you had a case that a young adult would write a letter to their parents, saying that they are running away? It doesn't happen. Am I right?" Katrina asked.

"I guess..." Alexis doubtfully stated.

"And lastly, a student from an orphanage, it was reported that the student was sick that day and didn't feel well to go to the fair with the rest of the kids at the orphanage. He was gone when they came back, nothing out of place, everything seemed normal."

"Except for the student being missing," Alexis dryly stated.

"Correct."

"Okay, some student went missing during bad timing, how are they connected?"

Katrina lean back in her chair and smiled, a true smile, "They were home alone during the time of their kidnapping. It was just the kid; parents or other occupants weren't around. The scenes of the kidnappings were set up to throw the police off or to consider that the student was a runaway. And all of the students are around the ages of twenty-two to five."

Alexis thought for a moment. What Katrina had explained did make since. Katrina explained it to the smallest detail, something she would have not noticed, even when the report and investigative notes were seating right there in front of her. She was beginning to believe; no she was certain Katrina was on to something, everything was adding up. They were connected.

"Oh and another thing, they're all just like Stefan's case."

Alexis let out a frustrating groan. Katrina just didn't know when to quit until she had the person right where she wanted them and right now, she had Alexis right where she wanted her. Alexis was convinced, they are connected, but they can't go any further without the okay from their chief.

"Okay," Alexis said behind her hands that covered her face. "I believe you, but to go further into the case, we would have to tell the chief."

"I'm already ahead of you. I convinced him when he came in this morning; he gave us the okay and the help of two new recruits into the precinct. You remember, Annie and Amanda Tanning, right? He said they needed the experience. We'll meet them later today."

Alexis just nod her head. Katrina was her old self again, maybe this will do her some good… that's if they catch the kidnapper/killer or she would be back to the brooding, hating-the-world person she was yesterday. She didn't know if she could handle that part of Katrina again. So yeah, she was convinced and she was determined. They will catch the person responsible for this and everything will be back to normal.

"Hey," Atticus walked in the office, "We got another missing Kouseitani Academy student. Parents just called to report him missing. Anyone wants to take it?"

Katrina and Alexis looked at each other before Katrina casually raised her right hand and said, "We'll take it,"

Alexis just roll her eyes and grabbed her coat from behind her chair and she and Katrina made it out the office to start on their new missing child case.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

And that's another chapter. Keep in mind this will be a game. The clues will be hidden within the text, so be sure to read each chapter carefully. After a while though, I will sum up the clues for everyone if you're still having trouble figuring out everything.

Per usual, feedback would be appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read and putting up with my slow updates. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Once again, I'm here to update this story. I dedicate this chapter to everyone who read, reviewed, and or added this story to their alerts and favorites. Oh, and good luck finding the clues in this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>~ Chapter Four: In which the children of Nyx take a plan of action. ~<em>

**¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸**

Alexis gripped the sides of the passenger seat tightly, yelling, "Katrina! Slow down! Are you crazy?"

Katrina glanced at her calmly as she sped through traffic, huffing, "You are such a wuss! I'm barely even going over fifty!"

"In a thirty-five mile zone!" Alexis yelled as a speed limit sign flashed by.

Katrina rolled her eyes, "Relax, we're almost there!" Alexis sighed in relief as she slowed down to the speed limit and pulled into the drive way, parking haphazardly between two cars.

Thanks to Katrina, the two of them arrived at the Truesdale compound within an hour and a half. It was huge, bigger than anything they ever seen, besides the building from where they work, which was two stories tall. There many big buildings scattered out in a secluded area.

"Wow, this place is enormous," Alexis breathed.

"Yeah, the rich and the famous lifestyle," Katrina joked.

The girls approached the gates, where some officers were taping a crime scene and explaining to some citizens, who had gathered around to ask what had happened. It was the usual, so nothing really new to Alexis and Katrina. The girls walked the rest of the way to the gate and entered.

"What do we have here?" Alexis asked an officer who was taking pictures with a Polaroid camera stopped to talk to them.

"Yes, we have a male, thirty-six, found dead at eight-thirty am this morning, by a jogger who lived within the resident. She's over there, being questioned by my partner," the young officer pointed at the woman who was being questioned and continued, "We believed he's been dead since late last night, but we won't know for sure until the coroner gets here."

"Is this connected to the Kouseitani Academy student being missing?" Katrina questioned.

The officer shook his head. "We don't know. We just know that at the same night, the Truesdales' son went missing in the same night that the house was burglarized and the security officer was presumed dead.'

"Burglarized?" Alexis asked.

"Right—the family that reported that their son was missing was the same family who was burglarized."

Alexis looked at Katrina, who only raised an eyebrow. _Could they both be connected to the others?_ She thought.

"Thank you, officer. Keep up the good work," Katrina stated and begins to walk down the sidewalk, while she looked at the note of the address for their case.

"So do you think they are connected?" Alexis asked as she caught up with her.

"It sounds like it, and I bet the boy was alone when it happened too." Katrina answered.

When they arrived at the house they were looking for, Alexis rang the doorbell. The door was opened by an old man in a suit. He had a worried look on his face, and was thought to be related to the Truesdale family.

"Are you the officers here to find Zane?" the man asked.

"Yes, we are, I'm Detective Redbird and this is my partner, Detective Rhodes. Is it alright if we come in?" Katrina introduced.

The elderly man nods, and then opens the door wider for them to enter. "Zane's parents are in the living room, please excuse the mess."

They bowed to the man out of respect and walked in the direction the man pointed to. There, they found the parents of Zane seating on the sofa, surrounded by broken dishes, vases, and among other things that were scattered throughout the house. The woman of the house appeared to be in her mid-forties, while the man looked to be around his early fifties. The woman had tears in her eyes but they never fell, she would just wipe them away or held them back…she was trying to be strong. Her husband, on the other hand, had a firm look to him. There was no sign of sorrow to his expression, just a grim look.

"Mr. and Mrs. Truesdale, we are Detective Redbird and Detective Rhodes. You called about your son being missing. Would you like to explain to us about what happened when you got home?" Katrina asked politely.

Mrs. Truesdale, Nina, spoke first, "I got home first. I walked in and found that the house was a mess…all my priceless China and glasses were ruined. I called the police…to report it…when I remembered my son. He must've been really scared. So before I called…I ran to my son's room to find it empty."

Alexis wrote down what she said in her small notepad, "What time was that, Ma'am?" she asked.

"Oh, um…I think around eight forty-five. I came in through the back gate of the compound; it's shorter to get to my house."

"Okay. And what about you, sir, what time did you get home?" Katrina asked.

"Around nine o'clock, I too walked in and found the rooms a mess. I then called the police to report it, and that's when my wife came downstairs to tell me that our son was missing," Mr. Truesdale, Samuel, stated plainly. Alexis wrote everything he said as well.

"I see…do you know what time your son came home last night?" Alexis asked.

There was silence, but Nina shook her head, no.

"Do you know of any friends your son might have stayed with last night? It could have been that he got scared and ran off to a friend's house," Alexis continued.

Once again there was silence and Nina shook her head, no.

"Does your son play any sports at the academy; maybe he had a game to get to and forgot to tell you," Katrina asked this time.

"Our son doesn't play any sports, not since he was 'chosen' to attend the academy. Anyway, he skipped school yesterday, I got a phone call from the instructors telling me that he skipped…again," Samuel answered.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Nina asked.

"I didn't want to worry you, dear."

"But if our son was skipping school, don't you think you should have called me and told me."

"Not now, _dear_," Samuel said firmly.

Alexis cleared her throat to get the couple back on subject, "So does your son skips his classes often?" she probed.

Nina nodded her head, yes.

"So you don't even know if he was even home to begin with?" Katrina made clear.

"Well…he must have because I had called to tell him that I…would be home late and that there was leftover in the refrigerator, but I…just got…g-got the answer machine," Nina begin to cry. She stopped suddenly, hope in her voice, "But I did find a plate of food in his room, so I know he was home and his school uniform was lying about in his bedroom floor," she stated.

Alexis wrote it down, as a note to be certain of; these people have no idea of anything about their son.

"Is it alright if we look around? Maybe get a feel of what might have happened here," Katrina asked.

"Sure," Samuel answered. He got up and showed them around the house, mostly the part where all the mess was.

"Was anything missing, anything of value?" Katrina inquired.

The Truesdale couple ponders that question for a moment and shook their heads. "Now that you mentioned it, nothing really seems to be missing, just most of our stuff seems to be broken, but mostly downstairs," Nina answered.

"May we have a look upstairs?" Alexis asked.

"Sure go right ahead, but please don't go into the room to your left. That belong to our youngest son, we keep that room closed," Samuel said his voice a little softer than before for when it was much firmer and direct.

"Sure," the two of them said.

They made it to the top floor and looked around the hallway. They found a bat on the floor to their right, next to the bedroom door.

They read the name on the bat that read, 'belongs to Zane Truesdale.'

When they entered Zane's room they notice that Mrs. Truesdale was right, there was a plate with some food left on it and some school uniforms were spread scattered about on the room floor.

"So, do you think their son was home at the time?" Alexis asked.

"We can only assume, but for right now let just say that he was and this is now another case connected to the rest of the ones we got at the office, okay?" Katrina answered.

"Okay," Alexis agreed.

They left afterwards, told the parents not to worry that they will find their son. They didn't want to tell them that he could be part of a case of a killer who has a fetish for lonely children, not when they weren't even sure that it is was connected with the one they have now, but until then, the family would have to worry that their son was just missing. Not in the hands of a deranged psychopath.

When they made it back to the department, they were greeted with their new recruits, Annie and Amanda. They met them before when they were in the academy and when they were just police officers in Police Department. It was just that Katrina and Alexis decided to go for the detective division a little early than usual, so that was the only reason why they got promoted early, plus the fact that they were good. Not to say that Amanda or Annie weren't up to the part, they chose to wait until they were good and ready.

"Hey, long time no see. How you been?" Alexis greeted her old friends.

"Not too bad... and you? How are things," Annie asked her eye paying more attention to Katrina than anyone. She, along with Amanda knew about what all had happened years ago through Alexis. Alexis always told them about everything between the two once she and Katrina got promoted. They were the ones that helped her through when her friend was depressing, and since Katrina mostly isolated herself from her and the group.

Alexis needed someone to reach out to, that's where Amanda came in and introduced Alexis to her and Annie's cousin. The two of them hit it off for a good while, but things got complicated. They didn't have enough time to spend together or just, work got in the way, so they broke it off. They still remain friends afterwards, but at times they wonder what if. Now, Amanda's cousin was newly married with a woman he became involved with a year back. He's been happy ever since.

"We're doing fine," Katrina answered. "Did Crowler fill you guys in on what we're involved in?" she continued, mainly to get the subject off of her and to the one deemed more important.

"Yeah he did and we were happy to hear that we will be working with you two," Amanda stated. Afterwards, she coughed a little, but was fine after popping a couple of pain pills, which she kept handy, into her mouth.

"Good, well let's get you guys informed of our situation."

They moved away from Alexis's and Katrina's desk to a cubicle in the middle of the office where a table was set up for when they had office meetings. It was also used for team meeting to discuss their plans. When everyone was situation, Katrina pulled out the files and thumb-nailed them to the billboard on the cubicle's wall. The first photo and file was of Stefan's, one of his missing photo ad and the other one of his crime scene photos and then of the boy they found yesterday, also with his missing photo ad and his crime scene photos. The following were of the other missing students in order from missing dates and their files. She put the photo of the Truesdale boy separate from the rest. They weren't sure if he was connected or not.

"Okay, let's get started," Katrina said, once she put the photo up of the one that they got from the Truesdales of their son, Zane.

She and Alexis explained everything to Annie and Amanda. They answered all the questions that the two asked and made sure that they explained everything plainly. Now they were striving for other clues to make connections.

"How does she know when they are alone?" Amanda asked, coughing blood into a tissue, which she hid from the others.

"She watches them. Learns their routine, and strikes when she is confident that everything will go as planned. She is organized, I'll give her that," Katrina admitted.

"Okay so you guys figured out her M.O.," Annie stated. "But, why do she choose these kids and why so many at once?"

"Desperation," Alexis attempted. "Maybe she wants to make up for what she missed in a two year time frame. Stefan probably was her first kill, maybe this was her plan to begin with, we don't know, we just know that for right now, she has six victims all together."

"These students are different," Katrina said, looking at each photos carefully, "You can tell by looking at them, they all got different personalities, but there is something she likes about them. There is something that catches her attention, her reason for targeting _these_ students." Katrina fiddled with the end of her ponytail and looked towards her partners and friends. "We may need to re-question the parents and friends. We need to know the students to know the woman behind the kidnapping and murders."

They all agreed. They're first priority was to investigate the victims first. Then once they knew everything about them, then they will know the perpetrator.

**¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸**

The brightness of the television screen lit the dark room, casting an uncanny blue glow. In front of the television, Jaden sat on the couch and staring at the screen. Despite the lack of sunlight, he did not look like a corpse. The years of being an undead did nothing to his light tan. And, for that, he was thankful. At least he can blend in with the living.

"Is there anything good on TV anymore?" He was bored out of his mind with nothing to do except watch a boring reality show. Loudly groaning, he looked outside the window. He had been staying with Katrina and Katori for nearly a week. He should have left by now.

Jaden took his eyes off the television screen and looked through the window closely. Overcast skies—it was safe for him to go outside. Leaving the house, taking the spare key under the mat with him of course, he walked along the snowy path that leading into the city, the cold breeze blowing around him and the snow crunched under his feet. He continued to walk for a little while longer, and eventually, he entered a quiet neighborhood. The sign read 'Broken Willow, a community of friends'. However, someone had painted over the 'r' renaming Broken Willow as a community of fiends instead. On the way, he saw children playing with one another by having snow ball fights, or sledging. Wanting to get in shape, both men and woman jogged along the sidewalk. One of them gave a friendly wave to Jaden and he responded with his own wave, faking smile as well. Jaden didn't know whether to envy them or not. It was as if they were oblivious to what goes on around them, oblivious to the horrors that exist. They lived in a _happy_ world while others lived in their own hell. It would probably be a slap in the face for them if they had found out what he really was. Not wanting the people around to remember his face, Jaden tugged at the hood of the jacket he wore.

Within the next ten minutes, he had arrived at his destination; Kouseitani Academy. He touched the frozen metal of the school's gates, remembering the first time he had stepped foot within the grounds of the school to begin his new life as a child of Nyx;

_It was September on an absolutely normal, snowy, evening in Broken Willow when Jaden first stepped out from his grandparents' house. The house was painted white, Victorian, and two stories in height; the white porch was connected to the deck all the way on the left and right sides of the building with vine-twisted pillars; on the left was the miniature tower in the shape of a hexagon that had a large window and revealed the study on the first floor, while smaller windows occupied the second; on the right were some narrow, but longer windows for the living room and above it was the balcony which had a regular size door that leads in and out of it and windows on either side of it. But really, it was a really lovely house with all the snow on the roofs and pine trees surrounding it. This house was one of the few Victorians left in Broken Willow district since every other home was more modern._

_As the young vampyre headed towards his new school which was quite a ways away, he noticed that there was not a single person on the road or sidewalk that evening. From his grandparents, he had heard there were other people who lived close by. He looked around, realizing that it was only him, the snow-covered trees and bushes, and the long empty road. Aside from the gentle howling of the wind, everything else was so quiet and sorrowful. His eyes lowered, remembering past memories. For some reason, this weather matched what he felt on the inside. Moving away from his parents to prove that he could do things his own way, leaving the few friends he had, and going to a new place to start his new life. _

_Shaking his head, he decided everything in the past should be left in the past since there was no point in pondering over them. By the time he arrived, it was almost ten minutes before his first class started. He would have driven to school, but considering today is his first day at his new school and the snow wasn't coming down so bad, he didn't want to get there too early. As he moved towards the entrance, he saw other students in their winter uniforms of black and sapphire. Right as he entered, he looked up, spotting the strange creatures on each side of the gate archway. They were lions with a mixture of gargoyle, their faces in a frozen growl in a grotesque way while their bodies, well half, was sculptured so that they appear more frightening then they really are. Going in further, the Jaden noticed the school seemed more like a castle instead of an educational institute. The colors of the bricks were a mixed between beige, burnt sienna, brown, and red. _

_When he finally made it out of the long arch tunnel, he found himself staring at the center of a fountain were two angels stood. Both were male, with their wings spread majestically to the sky. Between them was a statue of woman kneeling with one knee, her head up and staring straight ahead with a blank gaze and her arms out as if welcoming the students as her hair and clothes spread out elegantly about her. Jaden gazed at the woman for a long time before realizing that his first class would be starting soon. He decided to take a tour of the school later, but for now, he had to find the office. The problem was he didn't know where to begin to look for it. Well, being distracted as he was at the thought, he failed to notice that someone was standing next to him, smiling at him sheepishly._

_"So you like the sculpture of our goddess, eh?" Said another student, making Jaden to jump a bit in surprise. The boy glanced back, turned and smile. "You're new here, am I right?" he asked politely while the Jaden nodded slowly. "Well, I'll help you to the office, considering how horrified you looked earlier at the thought of finding it. So just follow me!"_

_The impassive young vampyre only looked confusedly at the boy who walked ahead of him before blinking and jogging to catch up. When he was at his side again, he stole a quick glance at his acquaintance. The boy next to him seemed to be outgoing and laidback; he had slick black hair, and energy-filled brown eyes to go with it; lightly tanned skin, Jaden wondered how he got the tan, considering the sun doesn't seem to come out very often in Broken Willow; he wore a gold chain around his neck, making him look more like a street kid. He wore his clothes so casually, though, not like most of the male students here. His blazer was left open, despite the cold, his maroon sweater vest didn't successfully hid the shirt that was left un-tucked and the two first buttons undone, the satin black tie hung around his neck while his black overcoat was whirling about him as he walked._

_Finally, after many twists and turns around the castle, Jaden and his acquaintance entered a room that was fairly large enough to fit about fifty people or more. In front of him was the window that revealed the snow falling outside with a fireplace crackling in the corner to the left; the secretary was sitting in front of the east wall, bent over some document as a painting of Nyx was hung above her; on the west was a door, probably leading to the headmaster's office; on the left of it was a small table with a couple of books and a vase of wild flowers occupying the space; on the right was a tall shelf filled with books of all sizes; above was a chandelier that was dim giving the room an air of warmth and nostalgia. With this and the snow outside, it felt soothing and calming to be here._

_His acquaintance walked up to the secretary and cleared his throat rather loudly, making her glared disapprovingly at him. "Gomen, demo we have a new student that needs assistance with his schedule and homeroom," the man said very politely, compared to earlier._

_Looking at him, she glanced at the young man and nodded. "Very well," she said while closing her eyes and standing up. "You may leave now, Mister Shintetsu."_

_Said young man gave a mischievous grin and said, "Oh, come on, Umeda-san! I've got to stay and help him out or he'll get lost for sure! I know I did when I first came here!"_

_Not buying it, Ms. Umeda moved around her large desk and began pushing the man out, ignoring his cries of protest. "You have your own classes to attend to Shintetsu-san. You don't want to start off with another bad year at Broken Willow Academy. Start taking things more seriously."_

_However, Jin wasn't listening and started to laugh. "Take things more seriously? Are you kidding me? Why would I do that? Where's the fun in that, eh?" he laughed loudly and remembered that Jaden was still there, stopped Umeda and looked at him. With a friendly smile, he spoke, "By the way, my name's Jin Shintetsu. Don't forget it." And with that, Jin left with a wave of his hand and closed the door quietly behind him. Now that all the noise was gone, the secretary tapped Jaden's shoulder._

_"Here," she muttered while handing him his list of schedules and papers. "Now, when you go to all of your classes, have each professor sign this sheet. By the end of the day, turn this in to me. Understood?" she asked softly with concerned eyes as Jaden nodded. She then turned back to her desk and pulled out a paper from her top drawer. "This is the map of school. Hopefully, it won't take so long to get to your classes. But don't worry, a couple of days of this and you'll get the hang of it. Oh, I almost forgot. You needn't worry about being late, considering it's your first day here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it here at Kouseitani Academy," she finished, at last, with a smile and letting him go._

_After Umeda sat down to her papers, Jaden stretched his arms and looked at the ceiling, just noticing that there were paintings of mystical creatures across them. 'I feel like I'm in the past or something,' he thought idly, walking slowly down the large hall that was lined with window every three feet._

Jaden climbed over the gates of the academy carefully, and then looked around the snow covered campus. During the day, the academy was a ghost town, as oppose to the night when the students were up and about, rushing to get to their classes on time. He walked through the silent academy. After his first week of attending, he found the best routes around the school, which came in handy whenever he went exploring. The shortest way, the fastest way, and even secret rooms that no one ever goes to. He even found a room that he had claimed his own.

Before long, Jaden had found himself staring at the same statue of the goddess Nyx. Just as the day he arrived at the academy, her serene expression and welcoming arms had not changed, and Jaden found this to be quite comforting. After, he strolled around the school, giving himself a pleasure trip by going through the old passages and hidden rooms, up and down and around the staircases until he found himself in the clock tower. As he moved, the gadgets and whatnot made loud noises while they worked so the clock can function properly. When he was behind the large clock face which used Roman numeral for the numbers and old, antique hands, he once again gazed at the powdery winter that reflected his every thought and feeling. Glancing across the snowy field, a very large and well-built, glass greenhouse stood adjacent to the main building. Behind it was vast forest that stretched on for miles while opposite of it was a frozen lake that seemed to see no end.

As Jaden continued to stare at the frozen lake, something, or rather someone caught his eye; someone was wearing a flowing black cloak, and though the hood was up, he could still see their slick black hair that escaped due to the wind, and that the stranger was male due to their body shape. It was as though they were carrying something from what he saw from behind. Again, it didn't seem like this person was walking at all. With the added effect from the flowing cloak, it looked as if he was floating across the frozen lake. The stranger's movements were slow, formal, and even elegant. When he finally came to a stop, he was almost a dot in Jaden's eyes. He bent down to put something on the icy lake, pausing for a bit before bringing herself back up. As he made his way back to dry land, Jaden looked briefly at where he was before and caught a glimpse of red. It was hard to tell what it was, but he was pretty sure it was a bouquet of roses. A sudden gust ripped through the air causing a few red petals to be freed and flying across the window. Jaden blinked at the bright color and then brought his gaze back down to the stranger. His breath hitched in the back of his throat as his eyes widen slightly due to surprise. Down below, he was staring directly at him as his dark locks blew wildly around his face and red markings. His brown eyes were piercing as he still gazed at him blankly. He wanted to move away for some reason. There was something about this stranger that made Jaden feel sick and unable to breathe. After a while he gave a curt nod of his head before continuing his way back.

Jaden took one last look at the lake before continuing on his way was also the towers, where the students stayed. Looking at the clock face, he saw how fast the time went by and decided that it was time to head to his destination.

_"Well, what's your next class then, dude?" Jin asked as he and Jaden walked to their class._

_Taking his schedule from his blazer pocket, Jaden scanned the list. "Mythology with Ada Wong and Potions Class with Lyman Banner. Oh, and a meeting with the Dark Daughters and Sons."_

_Jin's ears perked up with the first one. "Hey, that's the one, Misora-chan has! She says Ada is pretty cool, but strange in a way," he said conversationally. "But, you don't look like the type to take something like Mythology."_

_Jaden shrugged nonchalantly. "I like myths and legends, and I didn't have it at my old school. And it's good to get away from all the generals," he said, moving his gaze to the windows again. And then he asked, "Is it always like this?" out of nowhere as the others looked at him._

_"Like what?" Jin asked genuinely._

_The brown eyed vampyre tilted head to the snow outside. "Is it always snowing even during summer?"_

_Jin smiled. "Not really, but it does once in a while. It's pretty cool, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah, I guess so," Jaden answered a little smile of his own._

_"Oh and when you see the High Priestess, be sure to tell her I said hi," Jin said, and with that, he turned on his heel heading towards his next class. "I mean it's so hard to miss her. Once you spot her, you'll know it's her immediately,"_

_However, before he could get too far, Jaden stopped him. "Uh...who exactly __**is**__ the High Priestess?" he asked, sheepishly. "And what do you mean 'immediately'...?" _

_But Jin ignored that and grinned. "Trust me, you'll see." With that, he went to his fifth period class, leaving Jaden to take what he wants with that cryptic message. _

_Jaden walked slowly, but fast enough to his class so that he wouldn't be late. Right when the bell rang, he was at the door, waiting for his red-haired professor to greet to him. When she did, she gave a friendly smile._

_"So you must be Jaden, right?" she asked enthusiastically before officially starting her lecture. "You're going to have a fun time in this class, I guarantee it." Somehow, the way she said it didn't make him think so. And also because some of the students rolled their eyes or scoffed. _

_Ada ignored the other students, and began writing notes on the board. Within the middle of the lesson, there was knocking at the classroom door. On other side, was a woman with hair the color of emeralds that reach below her waist. Her skin was lightly tanned, and flawless. With her features, it's no wonder she was honored as the High Priestess of the academy._

_The way she moved was just so graceful, even if it wasn't intended to be so. When he got a good, clear look at her face, Jaden was taken aback by the powerful aura she radiated. Her lips weren't the pretty red color you hear in fairy tales, but they were just a soft, light pink hue that seemed to go well with her flushed cheeks. Her emerald colored hair framed her face and looked to be hiding her like a curtain. The way she stood was elegant and proper, but frailness was evident in the way she had her hands over each other. But it's her expression that would soften any hard heart. The way her eyes gentled and her lips set in a small, kind smile. However, Jaden caught something that no one would ever have seen: he saw something like melancholy and shock behind those eyes—which were like the windows to her soul. _

_Then as if someone took over her, she smiled softly and said in a pleasant and formal manner, "Hello, my name is Camula, your High Priestess. It's a pleasure to meet you all."_

'_What a strange woman... But…she looks kind of familiar. Where did I see her from…?' And then his eyes widen in realization and surprise. "You're the woman from the sculpture," he said out loud, making the class looked at him. It was more annoying when she to him gave that innocent look._

_"S-sorry?" she asked tentatively, as if afraid of his reply. _

_Ada was now annoyed that her class is being interrupted and spoke, "Is there something wrong, Jaden?"_

_"No, sorry. Please continue with the lesson, professor." With that said, Jaden was quiet._

_And nothing was said after that, and Camula continued to speak to the class about becoming members of Dark Daughters and Sons, and the tests that were held weekly. But afterwards, after Camula had left, Jaden just couldn't help, but feel uncomfortable himself. There was something about this woman that just annoyed him to no end. The way she talked for one. Who speaks so formally? It was like she was raised in the eighteen hundreds or something. No, that can't be it. She looked no more than twenty-five, so there's no way she could be that old unless she was immortal or something. And then Jaden's eyes widen slightly at the thought. Stealing a quick glimpse at her again. Her posture was straight and forward with her hands folded in front of each other in a business-like manner. The way she wore her black gown was even proper. While contemplating, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, thinking to himself. 'I'll just have to figure this out later…'_

_After class, Jaden found himself walking with Jin to the cafeteria…that is, if you can call it a cafeteria. It looked more like a banquet hall. Anyway, he followed Jin to a rather large group of people. He noticed that there some students he recognized in some of his classes. He didn't remember their names, but he remembered their faces._

_"Oi, minna!" Jin said loudly and excitedly, and then turned around to slap Jaden heartily on the back with a large grin. "This is Yuki Jaden. He's new here, so let's make him feel welcomed! Jaden, I'll start introducing you to everyone," he said jovially to the young man and pointed to the first person to his right who had emerald colored eyes and teal hair and was leaning into his left hand, reading a Potions book. He was in Jaden's Potions and Mythology class, and on his shoulder, there was a little black cat with a red collar around her neck. His uniform was a sapphire vest, which he wore over long sleeved white dress shirt, a pair of black trousers, and black Converse sneakers to match his wrist watch. "That is Anderson Jesse. He's pretty nice guy from Oklahoma," Jesse waved and smiled. "And this is Princeton Chazz…" Jin suddenly stopped and frowned, looking to and from Chazz and Jaden, making them lift their eyebrows. "I just realized something. This guy has the same sort of mark as the book Zane is reading...weird."_

_Jin was referring of course, to marking on Jaden's forehead. From the crescent moon descended groups of snakes, hissing at each other. Also note the fact they were only present on the right side of his face, bulging into strong Celtic knots as they traveled down to his right cheek, and lastly, they seemed hidden under his skin ever so slightly like veins. This was the mark of the Blacked Veined Warrior, chosen by Nyx herself._

_"Well, I wonder why," Chazz said, his every word dripping with cold sarcasm. Chazz had dark ebony hair and pale skin, which really made his crescent moon marking stand out. His entire uniform consisted of black besides the emblem on the left side of his chest, which was the golden wings of Eros, the love god, and the child of Nyx's seed. The symbol reminds the fourth formers of Nyx's capacity to love and also represents the students' continuous movement forward._

_"Oh and this is Hoshiko-chan!" Jin continued, pointing to a girl with waist-length midnight black hair with bangs slightly covering her left eye, and striking silver eyes. Her uniform was a shirt and skirt, only she wore a loose plaid neck tie, a black hoodie that also had the school's crest on the left side of her chest only it was embroidered in white, and some knee high matching converses. _

_She smiled tentatively and said quietly, "Kounichiwa. Welcome to Kouseitani Academy," Jaden smiled, and nodded politely in return._

_"This is Kichiko Misora and she's Jesse's girl." The girl with pink hair that was separated into two separate and curly pigtails sighed and shook her head with a smile on her face at her friend. Her uniform was a white short sleeved button up shirt that buttoned to the top, a big plaid bow shaped tie around her neck with a tight cream vest that had a plaid pattern on the lining of the collar, and a black Celtic knot over the pocket on the left. She also wore a plaid skirt, black leggings that were cut to her ankles, with a pair of white kitten heel flats. _

_"That guy over there with serious_ _expression on his face is Zane Truesdale. Mr. Sadist over there is Aster Phoenix," _

_Both Zane and Aster's uniforms were standard. Zane's uniform, however, sported the third year emblem which represents Nyx's golden chariot pulling a trail of stars. The chariot illustrates the fifth formers' continuation of Nyx's journey. The stars represent the magic of a fledgling's first two years at the House of Night. The two of them seem rather interested in the books they held than greeting Jaden._

_"And the guy with the two hundred pound adult crocodile is Jim and Shirley—"_

_Jaden turned to Jin. "Is that thing even allowed here?"_

_Jin gave an uncaring shrug. "The instructors told him get rid of her, but Jim just kept on bringing the crocodile so they gave up. Okay, let's see who we have left…"_

_As lunch ended, everyone went their separate way, bidding each other as they did so. At one o'clock an announcement went off the speakers from the headmistress. "Can all students proceed to their assigned stations to begin your first exams. The force field shall be drawn down for your testing in ten minutes. Please prepare until then,"_

_There was a set invisible force field around the Academy's perimeter. It is able to force one's Element to be powerless on school grounds, for the safety of all students. Everyone began to pile down to the changing rooms in the gym to get into their Physical Education clothes, which were the usual black shorts, white runners and blue, if you were a boy, and red, if you were a girl, shirts. But they still had the academy symbols in white. As the students made their way to the grounds they were given to, those chosen as members of the Dark Daughters and Sons were separated to test their powers individually. The symbol for the Dark Daughters and Sons is the traditional symbol for the Triple Goddess: two crescent moons back-to-back against a full moon. _

_It was the usual introductions; their names and powers. The basic students had most of the same Element, until it was Misora's turn. She stood up from her seat "Kichiko Misora; Terrakinesis, also known as an Earth element user, and ecological empathy," The pink haired girl was able to manipulate the earth's minerals but, also the plants. One of the reasons she became a Dark Daughter was because she could actually communicate with the living environment._

_Misora started her test in a barren rocky area somewhere on the school grounds. Beside her was the judge, waiting for the girl to show him her powers as a clipboard and pen was in his hands. Misora kneeled to the ground and had her palms in the dirt. She caressed the ground and began concentrating on her power. Slowly, the earth began to move and in a matter of seconds it seemed that she was done. The pink haired girl got up and clapped her hands as the dust was released from it, with a victorious smile on her face, then moved them to her hips and looked at the judge. From where she was it seemed like nothing happened, but from a bird's eye view she actually levitated a huge part of the land with a circumference of one mile._

_"Excellent work, Kichiko-san," the judge said, and Misora jumped in excitement as the flying cliff began to lower back in its groove._

_She then sat down and turned to Jesse, whose turn it was. The blunette got up and introduced himself to the judge, "Anderson Jesse. Electromagnetic and light manipulation," His powers were able to control electric currents and at the same time manipulate light. He could send out shots of electricity, but also have the ability to control light. Being able to alter the human eye to bend light making him invisible or create holograms as such gave him the position he was in now._

_He was by the Olympic sized swimming pool as his own judge was standing behind him. The instructor had a machine next to him to have exact measurements of his powers "Anderson-san, you may now begin,"_

_The blunette smiled and took out a silver coin from his pocket that had an engraved rose on one side and a Celtic knot on the other, which had thorns emitting from it. It was made of metal, so it could exceed his powers to greater levels, even just a small coin like this. He always had it with him, just like his cat Ruby. Jesse held out his right arm forward and tossed it in the air. On contact with his skin, he shot out a beam of electricity that cut through the water, creating a huge wave to shoot up in the air. It soon crashed back and filled the pool up again. He repeated this several times before it was about three meters less as it turned into rain that drenched him and the judge. Ruby; on the other hand chose to take refuge under a nearby chair._

_The electronic machine beside him was analyzing his statistics: "Initial velocity, one thousand and forty two meters per second. Continuous discharges, nine. Target deviation, twenty point three millimeters," It said in a mechanical voice. The judge wrote on the clipboard in her hand, and then smiled at the wet vampyre, "Your overall evaluation was perfect," Her tone was very proud. The green eyed boy smiled, then grabbed a towel, threw it around his neck and began drying off his face._

_Others introduced themselves and soon came to a boy with red hair. "Gecko Adrian. Earth mimicry," He was an Earth user like Misora, but could only transform his body into earth related substances around him like sand, mud and rocks._

_Jin shot up while pumping his fist in the air, "Shintetsu Jin! I'm a Pyrokinesist, a Fire Element user!" He said over excitedly. Jin had the power to control and absorb fire, like creating a flame and making it disappear. Only his control was a little…off._

_Next up was Jaden. He smiled giving a short description of his abilities._

_"Yuki Jaden; Illusionist, darkness manipulator, teleporter, telekinetic and dark side view,"_

_Jaden was starting his test right now. He along with his judge was in the virtual reality chamber, as he had a series of tests to go through. The brown eyed vampyre was inside it, while the judge was in the control room creating a setting for him, "The test shall begin," He said through the microphone. The environment soon changed around him into a city scene with three dimensional pixelated people that seemed to be frozen. The man spoke once again, however he couldn't see the judge this time, "You are to save the citizens from a speeding truck without causing a panic. Your time begins, now."_

_The people began moving as the said truck was gliding across the concrete, scratching the metal on the asphalt as it formed a series of sparks. It skidded passed the illusionist as a strong breeze whipped him from its powerful speed, causing his hair to fly in front of his face. Jaden first used his illusionist abilities to take control of the people's minds so that they are in an inanimate state, to make sure that they were unable to scream and create a riot. He then teleported to the center of the street, behind the truck and closed his eyes. Jaden was concentrating on his darkness abilities. He reopened them and held his palms upwards by his sides. Soon, forming on inside were dark, black flames with a purple aura surrounding it. The young vampyre then extended his arms with the shadowed energy following in the trucks direction, wrapping its rectangular body in its grasp. Jaden crossed his arms to form an 'X' to try and pull the vehicle to a stop, but it was too strong. It began to drag the soles of his shoes on the pavement. But, through his last capable ability he used his telekinesis to force the emergency brake up on the inside. The truck rolled to an abruptly stop, barely touching the baby carriage in front of it by the four way crossing._

_"Yuki Jaden…" The judge began. He released his black energy and the scene soon faded back to the virtual room it was before, "Three minutes and two seconds. Congratulations," He smiled gratefully and left through the large doors behind him. The judge never questioned Jaden about using his last ability._

_'Interesting...' Camula thought as she watched Jaden walk towards Jin and the others. 'Dark side view. An ability that opens the evil in your heart caused by a physical manifestation of one's past wrong doings, but those who have nothing to burden render that power useless. Just like Goddess herself. Being able to have supposedly five powers is quite...impressive."_

_Eventually, dusk finally came. The students rushed to go to their dorms while some who lived in Broken Willow or within the city limits went to the school parking lot. When Jaden turned to go to the south wing, handing his signed sheet he headed towards the gate, and saw the same woman from his class standing in front of the angel and goddess statues. Her expression was blank and emotionless as she gazed at them. Walking slowly up to her, Jaden stood next to her, observing her. He knew she was aware of his presence so he waited until she spoke._

_"Earlier today, you said I was the woman from the sculpture, did you mean this one?" she asked politely, still looking at the statues._

_"Yeah," he answered just shortly and turned to look at her while she looked back. It took him a moment to notice the marks on her face. There was a sapphire crescent moon, resting above a design that resembled a crown. Tumbling down her forehead were more tattoos, resembling Victorian fashioned swirls. "You look exactly like her." He nodded towards the goddess spreading out her arms. "But this school was built thousands ago, so how is that?"_

_The woman smiled inquisitively at his cleverness. "You are most certainly sharp, aren't you?" she said pleasantly with a small smile. "Well, do you really think I'm that old then?"_

_"No, I don't really think you're old, but…" He sighed and shook his head. "No, never mind," And then he turned and went on his way home. However, he didn't go very far when Camula was beside him suddenly. He snapped in her direction with confusion written in his brown eyes. "How did—how did you get here so fast?" he asked out curiosity._

_"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention, and your kind interest me. There's something about you," she said with a hint of arrogance. "But when you finally figure out what you want to tell me, come to me in three month," she stated and went off in the opposite direction._

_All the while, Jaden stood there in the middle of the road now more confused than ever. What just happened? It seemed like she knew something, like she knew what he was thinking. And why was everyone so worried about her and being so cryptic? There is something going on here that he didn't know about. And now he's bound to figure it out. Narrowing his eyes at her fading back, Jaden thought with determination, 'Just what are you hiding, Head Mistress...and what did you mean by your kind?' With that in his mind, Jaden walked down the snowy path, not knowing his new life in Kouseitani Academy just took an interesting turn._

Hours passed into days; days passed into weeks; and weeks passed into months. Soon, December arrived and the snow became more severely than before. Jaden found this out the hard way in November when he was walking to school, and the building was nearly buried. Years later, within the middle of December, an incident at the academy had occurred; the students were disappearing, including Jin and the gang. The real story was never revealed to the student body or staff. Within that same year, Camula was replaced by a new High Priestess by the demand of the High Vampyre Council, which made Jaden wonder if it had anything to do with the fact that she was a little too friendly with the students.

Jaden stood on top of the academy's clock tower, not caring if someone else saw. The wind was cold as usual, but he didn't notice that. He didn't notice anything, but the day dream that was still fresh in his mind. Placing his right elbow on the rail, he propped his chin into his palm, staring blankly at the cloudy sky. For two months, he kept his eyes on the look out on his friends, but they never showed up.

_'This place…it hasn't changed one bit. Everything still the same,' _he thought closing his eyes. There was a "hoot". It took him by surprise, causing him to jump and open my eyes. All of a sudden, Jaden was glad he opened them. A gray feathered owl with yellow eyes came down from a branch on the olive tree and landed on his shoulder.

_Well, not everything has changed,_ Jaden smiled petting the owl, which was named Kidemonas, softly. Kidemonas, in return just hissed at him to show that she was upset. Jaden pouted cutely at her. "Aw come on girl, don't be like that. I came back didn't I?"

He was about to pet her again when he heard her feathers flutter. Turning her grey gaze towards Jaden, Kidemonas let out another "hoot!", which he expected to happen; what he didn't expect was Kidemonas to fly off. With small sigh, he followed in behind the grey bird, figuring it was best if he left the academy before someone saw him.

**¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸**

From what Zane could tell, he's been here in the asylum for two days now. He learned almost everything from the groups he was with. Aster and Hoshiko were the youngest, being twenty-two years old, and then Misora at the age of twenty-three, and him, Chazz, and Jesse, being the oldest of the age of twenty-five. They were fed three times a day of small portion of food. Zane was very suspicious of it at first, but when he saw that the rest were okay with their food, he begin to eat his too, and it tasted awful. They were also given bathroom breaks, three times a day. They were to go two at a time; they always paired him up with Aster. He found out that Aster also share a cot on the same wall as he did. He grown use to the boy's company anyway. Since he's been there, they had never taken him out of the room to meet the woman behind all of this, besides from bathroom breaks, but to actually meet the woman? He never had the obligation to do so, not that he would want to or anything, just, they always seem to take Jesse. He wondered why. What did Jesse do to be picked out of all of them? He was going to find out.

When they got their morning breakfast, he sat down next to Jesse. He was baring new wounds around his arms, they looked like rope burns, but he could be wrong.

"Hey," he started.

Jesse looked at him for a moment and then answered, "Hey,"

From there, Zane was stuck. He never really thought about how to _actually_ ask him what they did to him and why, but there he was.

"So what did you do?" it came out plainly and almost desperate, but it got a reply.

First, Jesse just looked at him, and then he lowered his bowl and looked down.

"I don't really know what I did to be picked out of everyone. All I know is that afterwards, she tells me that the others will be easy to break. She said that she had to break the stronger ones down first, and then she will get the rest," he stopped there.

"What does she mean by that?" Zane asked.

"We don't know, but she must going to come after the rest of us soon, because I don't think I can handle it much longer. I can't go through it again…it's too painful," After hearing this, Misora, who was sitting on the other side of Jesse started to sob. She leaned her head on Jesse's right shoulder and she began to sobbed, loudly.

"Misora…" she heard Jesse say. He rubbed her back to sooth her cries away, but it seemed to only make her cries worst. The rest came over and tried to sooth Misora as well. They, after all, been here a lot longer than Zane has so, he guessed they were used to someone breaking down every once a while.

"Don't worry, Misora, everything will be alright," Jesse said.

"We're here, all of us," Hoshiko insured.

Misora seemed to calm down after that, but she still hiccupped a few times. She wiped away the free tears and appeared to be a lot stronger than what she looked like a few minutes ago. Zane only guess was that it was the support she was given by the group. In the meantime, he looked at his surroundings. He had pulled away from the group, and he got what he wanted; an answer of why they were here.

_The woman responsible wanted to break them…but of what…?_ He thought. He looked at the window above his bed. It was small and rectangular; maybe he could get a good look at what his surroundings were like. There had to be some form of life outside these walls.

Zane stepped onto his cot, and tried to peer through the window, but it was still too high. He tried his bed post for leverage but it still didn't get him high enough to look through. He looked around him until his eyes landed on the group.

"Aster, is it? Come here…I need you to do something," he called out to the group. Aster was confused at first, but he chose to head over to Zane anyway.

"What is it? What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Zane stepped off his post and stepped off his cot, "I need for you to climb on my back so you can look out the window."

"Why would you want to do that, there's nothing but trees out there, we looked already," Chazz informed. "What can you see that we already have seen?"

"Just trust me on this," Zane countered. "You ready?"

"Yeah…" Aster nodded and stepped on the cot with Zane. Zane got on his knees and instructed Aster to climb on his back and put his legs over his shoulders.

When he and Aster were situated, Zane stood up precariously and angled them to the wall.

"Can you see anything?" Zane grunted when he was on his tiptoes.

"Yeah," Aster answered. "I see trees, lots of trees…"

"See, I told you," Chazz enlightened.

"Can you see anything, beyond the trees, like maybe some buildings, or roads?" Zane asked, ignoring him.

"No…I can't see any of those things…But, wait… I think I see a fence, a tall fence. Will that help?" he looked down at Zane, who nodded his head, yes.

Slowly, Zane lower them down until he was on his knees again and Aster could climb off his back.

"So there's a fence out there, what does that have to do with anything?" Chazz asked.

Zane sat on the edge of his cot and smirk, "Nothing really, but it could be useful."

There was a confused silence amongst the group as they waited for Zane to explain.

"The fence is obviously there to keep whatever in, in and to keep whatever out, out. Whatever's out there has to be where others people are, if we get out of here and beyond that fence, I bet we can get help."

"You think we didn't try that already?" Chazz argued. "You think we just sat here and did nothing and not plan to escape? We tried and nothing works, we can never leave this room. Face it, whatever you are planning won't work, we're stuck here and you know it."

And with that Chazz left from the group to go set on his cot. Hoshiko feeling sorry for him, because they tried, Chazz made up so many plans to try and escaped this room… and nothing worked. They were stuck here, and he had given up many attempts ago, she knew how he felt and this new guy, Zane, will know soon enough. Chazz was just trying to stop him before he gave everyone hope again, and then have it crushed again out of disappointment. Hoshiko scooted over toward Chazz and placed a small timid hand over his and smiled. That always cheered him up a little.

"Thanks," he smiled back at her. She just blush her appreciation.

"You obviously didn't try hard enough," Zane said after a full silence after Chazz's outburst.

Everyone looked at him for more explanation. They watch as he casually walked over to the unoccupied wall and hit the padding. A square piece loosened and there was an opening under it. A gush of wind smoothly ushered into the room and the group, except Zane, gasped.

"I found it last night when everyone was asleep. I was trying to find a comfortable spot to lie on and considered the floor over here. When I went to lie down I felt a breeze, small, but there. I saw the small crack in the cushion wall and pulled on it. This is how far it gave way, but I think if we work together, we can get it open and escaped. But…" Zane casually stated but left the opening there for someone to ask…

"But what?" Misora asked.

"We all can't go. It's better if one or two of us go and get help, but all of us at once would be sloppy and it would take too much time for us to wait for all of us to climb over the fence."

"But if we leave the rest of us here, who knows what will happen," Aster informed.

"It's either stay here or wait for someone to find us, which probably will take days, months even. Or we can have someone get help and have help find us faster," Zane made clear.

No one had anything to say. Desperation spoke loud and clear that this was a good plan, but was it worth it? Yes… it was, but was it the safest route? One or two go get help while the others stayed and wait, and maybe suffer from it as well. No one was sure of what to do. Not until one person spoke up.

"I think it's a good plan," Jesse said. He had his head bow as though he was still uncertain but when he lifted his head up and nod, boldly, "I think we should go with the plan. The faster we get help, the better."

Everyone was stunned, but smiled afterwards. They all saw the hope in his emerald colored eyes, something, out of the few weeks they've been there was gone for a while. If he had hope then the rest of them had it too.

"Okay," both Misora and Aster said at the same time.

"Alright," Hoshiko said behind her hands, but a confident smile was there behind it.

"Yeah, I guess I'm with you," Chazz gave in.

Zane nodded his head to agree in his own way, "Alright…now, who gets to be the two to go out there and climbed the fence?"

There was a dead silence, no one could fill. They all grabbed one of the square cushions on the wall to pull it off. It took three strong pulls to actually have the square shaped pad come off.

Now, they had decided who would be going. Zane, because it was his plan and they felt he should do the honors of doing it and Chazz because he was the only one to offer. Jesse offered to stay and protect the rest of their group. He said that he could handle it and he didn't want to see anyone else get hurt. Aster had offered to be the one to go outside but Misora had convinced him that the girls would need an extra hand to protect the group. He agreed and offered to stay with the group. This new plan put everyone in a good mood. They had their hopes again and it felt good to actually have it restored.

After they had place the pad, carefully, on the floor, they looked into the hollow hole. It was an air vent, a large air vent. Another gush of wind blew through it and slickly blew into each of their faces.

"When I felt the wind last night, I thought that there must be an opening to the outside world," Zane informed plainly. There were moments of content 'Oh's' and nods from the rest of the group, so they understood.

Then the moment of good moods was broken as everyone pulled away from the hole in the wall to look at the two that would be going for help. It was frightening because they did not know what could happen while they were gone or if they would see each other again. However, they knew that this had to happen in order for them to get rescued.

"Well, then," Chazz started.

"Yeah," Misora sadly smiled.

"We should go before they serve the lunch around, that should give us at least two hours," Zane told the group. Being dramatic just wasn't his cup of tea. It brought back memories of his brother, his family and him, but that was all in the past. Zane did not want those memories come back, not again. He was about to climb into the vent when he felt a hand place on his shoulders. He turned to find Aster's hand there.

"You…be careful too. I know we haven't known each other that long, but…everybody needs a little encouragement here and there," Aster said with a smile.

Zane nodded slowly and then climb through the vent; he crawled a few feet into the vent and turned around to find Chazz climbing behind him. "Close up the wall behind us, we don't want them to know how we have gotten out, if something should go wrong," he yelled to the ones still in the room. They nodded and when Chazz was completely in and a few feet into the vent they reached down for the piece and placed it back onto the wall the best they could.

"Do you know where you are going?" Chazz asked after they did varies turns in the vent.

"I'm just following where I feel the wind, it should lead us to an opening somewhere," Zane answered.

"In other words, we're lost," Chazz complained.

With a sigh, Zane stopped himself before he rolled his eyes, "Come on, I think we're close."

He didn't really think his plan all the way through, he just saw the opening and took it, it was impulsive. Now that he thought about it, he could have thought a little more about his plan in the beginning, but he was desperate to get out of this place. He had no idea what the person responsible was going to do to him or the others and not knowing was something Zane did not like. This had to work, it just have to.

They found the opening, it was blocked by a small metal fence, but with two powerful kicks the fence was gone. Zane crawled out onto the open field before the building. He looked around and noticed that the place was enormous. It also looked ancient, with all things considering that it looked as if no one had used it in years. The lawn was covered in weeds and vines and there was a water fountain in front of the building that was also covered with shrubbery and moldy water. If someone did happen to come upon this place they would sure to find it creepy and unoccupied.

When Chazz was out of the vent, they made a run for it to the woods surrounding the place.

"I see them," Aster said from his perch up on Jesse's shoulders, looking out the room's window. They cheered for them to make it while Misora and Hoshiko was seating on the cot next to Aster and Jesse. Misora felt uneasy about the whole thing.

"I've should have said something earlier. This doesn't feel right, it's too easy," she said to herself, but Hoshiko was listening and she too was becoming uneasy.

"I-I'm sure they will be a-alright, Miso…"

A noise from inside the building cut her off. Aster and Jesse must've heard it too because they looked towards Misora and Hoshiko for answers.

"What was that?" Aster asked.

Misora shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

The noise sounded again and this time it sounded closer. It sounded like cell doors being opened and closed, forcefully.

"That doesn't sound good..." Aster said and turned his head back to the window and started pounding on it. "Chazz…Zane, turn back, something's happening. Zane…Chazz," Aster yelled at the window. "There too far, I don't think they can hear me."

He looked to Misora with a worried expression. "What do we do?" he asked her. She had nothing; she was on the verge of tears when she realized everyone was looking at her.

"I don't know," she covered her face with her hands. "I don't know."

Aster looked down at Jesse, who at the same time looked up at him. Aster felt him shrug his shoulders; he too had no clue of what to do.

He turned back to the window and could see his friends almost at the fence. He closed his eyes and prayed that something bad won't happen. _Please_, he thought, _please let everything be okay, don't let nothing bad happen…please._ He looked up to see his friends reach the fence.

"We're almost there," Chazz shouted as he ran ahead to get to the fence. Zane was right behind him…when he felt something inside of him telling him to stop. He stopped, instantly and looked back at the building.

_Something doesn't feel right_, he told himself. He looked back at Chazz to see him just inches away from the fence. In doing so, he caught something on the fence. It was white with words on it. It didn't take him long to figure it out, nor did he have to finish reading the sign to know what it was warning him of.

"**Chazz**, stop, don't touch…"

It was too late; Chazz had already leaped up to climb the fence. He didn't get far when he felt the high voltage zap through his body. For some reason his hands didn't want to let go of the wired fence. He tried with as much thought that he had while being continuously zap with electricity going through his body.

"Ahhhh," he yelled, his only cry for help.

Zane figure he only had two seconds to figure thing out before it was too late. He looked around for anything that could help him get Chazz off the fence.

_Nothing._

He thought for a moment longer, he had no other choice.

He ran up behind Chazz and grabbed around his waist to pull him off. He felt the electricity bolt through his body, but he was grounded and the shock didn't hurt as much, not how Chazz was feeling it. With one pull and a spark or two from the fence once Chazz's hands were free, they found themselves lying on the ground, tired, on fire from the inside, and a bit shaken. Zane was the first to recover. He looked down at Chazz, who was breathing quite heavily and had burns all over his hands. It looked bad and Zane had to look away for a minute.

"Chazz, you okay? Can you hear me?" he shook Chazz's shaking body for a little.

Chazz groan and opened his eyes.

"Can you move?" Zane asked already picking himself up and examining his burn wounds. He reached down to help pick up Chazz when he grunt a 'yes' and tried to get up from the ground.

"They're okay, they're getting up…they're okay," Aster yelled to the group. He'd seen everything and was scared the entire time. _Chazz looks really hurt_, he thought as he watched them pick each other up.

They all heard Chazz scream and at the same time the lights in the hallway and their room flickered off and on. Misora and Hoshiko covered their ears when they heard the shriek coming from Chazz, they couldn't stand the way it sound…filled with pain and suffering.

Jesse kept whispering to the group that it will be okay that they were going to make it. He repeated it over and over. Now they were just waiting there, quiet, listening to Aster as he described Zane and Chazz's every move. But that didn't last long, because they heard that noise again. The sound of cell doors opening and closing…and then something else;

_Dogs._

"Put your right arm around my shoulders," Zane instructed Chazz. "We have to…"

He heard a sound of something opening. Chazz must've heard it too because he lifted his head to look around.

"What was that?" Zane asked more to himself than to Chazz.

Another one of those sounds and then dogs barking. They tensed as it struck them of what was happening or what was going to happen if they just stood there.

"Move," Zane yelled as he ran and tried to carry Chazz at the same time. He didn't know where the dogs were coming from. It sounding like they were coming for every angle he turned to. Then he remembered the vent, he had to get back to the vent.

Chazz was falling unconscious fast; all his weight was lean on Zane making it harder for the two them to reach their destination.

"Chazz, you have to try and help me here…I can't do all the running for the both of us."

Chazz groaned but he did move his feet a little to help Zane run a little faster.

_They're almost there_, Aster thought. He could see them reach the building.

_We almost there_, Zane thought as he could see the vent just a few feet away from where they were. _Almost there, just a few inches more._

Chazz grunted and Zane's grip on him was yanked away. He turned around to see a Rottweiler pulling on Chazz pants leg and biting into his leg.

"Get it off me!" he yelled at Zane. Zane picked up the fence that was covering the vent opening and hit the enormous dog across its head. However, it didn't back off. It growled and bit down harder into Chazz's leg.

Zane took the small fence and was just about to hit the dog over the head again when another Rottweiler jumped from behind him and took his arm. A sharp pain shot up his arm as the dog twist his arm to yank it towards the other dog next to it. He held a scream that threaten to leave his throat when another dog came and took his right leg. He tried using his free hand to hit the dog on his arm, off, and he tried his left leg to do the same to the dog at his taken leg. But they wouldn't let go. Suddenly, he looked over to his right to see more dogs approaching…about five of them. They raced over to get over to their other companions as they saw their victims as tasty treats or one of their pulley toys to play with. Before impact, Zane closed his eyes and hoped that he lost consciousness before he felt the insufferable pain.

Aster saw the dogs heading for his friends; he just chose to look away before he saw the actual scene. He placed his head on the edge of the window sill and silently cursed himself. He could only think of what this could lead to, now. They weren't getting out of here; they probably weren't going to see Chazz or Zane again. They were alone and they couldn't escape this place, it was confirmed. They were going to die here. They covered their ears as they heard their friends' screams from the outside. They were defiantly going to die here.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, my lovely readers, did you find any clues in this chapter? I can't thank you all enough for sending me your comments and suggestions. I'm really glad I've captured everyone's attention, and the suggestions are helpful when I go back and rewrite my older chapters. As for the clue, think about personality. It'll come in handy if you want to solve the mystery. And just to help you all out even more, I would like to say that not all flashbacks have clues in them.

The next chapter may not come out for a little while, but that's only because I want to update some of my other work and a new idea I've been planning. Oh, and any unanswered PMs will be attended to this evening after I get home from class.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Feedback is always appreciated and wanted. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for being so patient everyone, and here is the next chapter. In this chapter, Zane's flashback/dream will give you all an idea about Chiasa's character, and his powers.

Well, I have nothing left to say but enjoy. Oh, and this one was inspired by the PC game Amnesia.

* * *

><p><em>~ Chapter Five: In which there is a box, panic, and haunting memories of the past. ~<em>

**¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸**

_He should have expected it._

_It was a rainy evening, though not quite raining yet; he could smell the change in weather coming. The clouds were gray and heavy, low to the ground. Every once in a while, a drop or two would splatter onto the pavement with a fancy splash, drops tapping the white leather of his navy blue canvas Converse. High top, if you were to ask what type they were, All-Stars. His feet would take turns alternating, right in front, right in back, left in front, left in back, right in front, and so on and so forth. Sometimes his shoulder would lean a little in one direction with the added weight of his backpack. He tried to tell himself that it was not consciously that he was trying to look like he was struggling with the weight of his text books._

_As the students ran around shouting and screaming, Zane sat in the library reading the book __Wuthering Heights __for his English class. He sat in a corner far from the entrance which was also hidden as well, so no one could see him, but so he can see them. His seat was also by the window as well so when he was tired, he can stare at the snow and the frozen lake outside. As he read, he couldn't help but think how crude Cathy was to fall in love with both men, yet she chose the other one. _

_'What's his name…? Oh that's right, Edmund.' __Zane shook his head and closed the book, having read enough for the night. His class was to finish the novel by January. _

_He sighed as he thought about the book. Why would she choose Edmund just because it was the right thing to do? Heathcliff, cold as he may be, loved her truly, but she still chose Linton._

_As he thought more of the book while staring at the snowy field, he heard the door to the library open quietly. This caused him frown. However, he looked up when he did not hear any footsteps only to find that it was the very person he wanted to avoid since her arrival at the academy. Zane wanted nothing to do with her. She had problems, he knew that, but he also wanted to find out what it was that she was hiding from everyone. As he kept his eyes trained on her, he prayed that she did not come back and discover him._

_"Ah, Chiasa-chan, you're here again," the librarian greeted in a kind, genteel voice. The librarian was an elderly woman who decided to volunteer since the old one left. It seemed like she knew Chiasa well to address her so casually. "I hope you're not here to help me again. Aren't you going to help out with the preparations?"_

_Now that the finals for the first trimester were over and with Christmas and the Winter Ball coming along the way, students are still running around nonstop. They were running errands for the preparations for the Ball while at the same time doing some last minute shopping for Christmas gift; which were to be given a couple of days before the Ball. The Winter Ball was take place on the twentieth of the month. It was formal and boys' decision, but only level 3 and 4's were the only ones allowed to go. If they were to let the level 1 and 2's attend, who knows what havoc they might cause? And with the commotion going on, the students were allowed no tests until after the holidays._

_Chiasa laughed softly. "I tried Shiho-san, demo everyone says I contributed enough already and that I should rest. So here I am!" she explained with a small smile._

_However Shiho shook her head and sighed at the girl. "Has a boy asked you to the Winter Ball yet?" she asked. "Or have you rejected them again?"_

_This made Zane, who was listening intently (though he shouldn't) lean closer; he couldn't help, but be curious about what her answer could be._

_"Eto…ahaha," she let out nervously while scratching her pale cheek sheepishly._

_Shiho let out an exasperated sigh, throwing her arms in the air. "Again? Chiasa-chan, you've been asked so many times even when you were a freshman, yet you still refuse?"_

_"You know me, Shiho-san. I don't want to them to think that I'm going with them because I like them. I like them as a friend, of course, but they expect much more out of me," Chiasa explained with a sad smile when she looked over to the window to her left, watching as the snow fell gently. "Besides, the person I want doesn't remember who I am nor does he like to dance."_

_The old librarian lifted her brows at this as a sly smile broke out on her thin lips. The vampyre frown at her words, wondering who she could be talking about._

_"And who might this young man be, nee, Chiasa-chan?" she asked slyly, teasing her._

_Chiasa chuckled lightly. "I can't tell you, Shiho-san! You might tell the whole staff and my reputation would be ruined!" she joked._

_Shiho's eyes widen as she gasped dramatically, throwing her hands to her face. "Could it be that, the 'Unreachable' Chiasa has an infatuation with someone? Come, Chiasa, you must tell me now!"_

_"Stop it, Shiho-san!" Chiasa laughed good-humoredly. "You can't call it an infatuation. Though, it is certainly different, I can tell you that." Suddenly, her gaze became like the face Zane had seen so many months ago that it just felt new to him all over again._

_Noticing her sudden mood change, the librarian lifted the girl's face to give her a kind grandmotherly smile. "Chiasa-chan, did you know this boy before?"_

_The red-haired girl sighed and nodded dejectedly. "Hai, demo it was so long ago, I really doubt he would remember anything about me."_

_Zane leaned in closer with much more interest than he would have liked. There was something about her that suddenly drew him to her. After so many weeks of avoiding her and to have her show up like this made all that effort seem in vain._

_At this statement, Shiho frowned. "Chiasa-chan, I've taken care of you since you came into this world and when you disappeared, I didn't know what I would do. But after so many years, I hear that you were with '__her'. __And as much as I hate telling you once again that it was forbidden, I just couldn't let you be sad again after the death of your parents," she said with a reminiscing smile. "But after what happened, when he—"_

_"O-onegai, Shiho-san, do not speak of it. Please, I don't want to remember," Chiasa abruptly pleaded, nearly gasping for air._

_At this point, Zane was just on the edge of his seat, burning with anxiety and curiosity. She disappeared, but why? And who is this man she is talking about? What happened to her family? But the most important question was: why was this affecting him so much? Closing his eyes, he pushed back into his chair and took in a deep breath. When he finally calmed himself, Zane opened his eyes to glare at the ceiling. _

_'I don't care about her,' __he thought angrily but moved his gaze to see Chiasa bowing to the librarian and exiting through the old doors. His eyes were fixed on the doors for a long time, debating whether he should follow her or not. His attention then moved to the snow. Somehow, seeing it, reminded him of her. She was just like it—so gentle yet so cold at the same time._

_Looking back, he frowned and clenched his fist. __'Why should I go after her? It's not any of my business to interfere.' __It's what he thought, but the curiosity was just burning inside of him. His eyes landed on his book, remembering how Heathcliff didn't run after Cathy. _

_With finality, he took up his book and went through the rows of the bookshelves until he nodded at the librarian and left. Though, it wasn't exactly like he was in love with her, but he just couldn't let her get away when he still had a chance to speak with her about her strange red marks._

**¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸**

_Tick…tick…tick…_

He awoke to the sound of ticking clock. It was placed on top of his box since he's arrival, two days to be exact. He could faintly hear a second clock on the other box where they kept Chazz. Clearly, this was their punishment for trying to escape or for getting caught. The ones who wore cloaks cleaned them up after checking their wounds. Afterwards, the two of them were taken into a different room inside the building and thrown into these boxes.

The box was small, too small to be exact. Zane lay on his side, knees pressed into his chest, his head and the bottom of his feet touched the end of the box while his back and his shins touched its sides. He was in a tight squeeze. If he tried moving, he would not move far. When he tried to turn to get in a somewhat comfortable position, a part of his body would hit the side or the bottom of the box.

The holes, (there were five of them) were medium size made for breathing. Zane had counted them many times.

Not being able to move his arms and legs properly irritated him to no end. It made him feel as though he has no control—it made him feel uncomfortable.

_Tick…tick…tick…_

Two days…it has been two days since they're arrival, two days since their last meal, and two days since they had seen the others. In the distance, he could hear Chazz scratching at his own box; he could hear him pounding on the box as well. Zane, himself, felt the need to pound on the box too; his breathing was already becoming labored.

_It's so hot…I can't breathe, there's hardly any air._

"I need to calm down. This is exactly what _she_ wants," Zane whispered to himself, for the thousandth time. "Slow deep breaths." He remembered what Jesse had told him earlier about the woman who kidnapped them. She wanted to break them, break the stronger ones of the group. He wanted to get out of this box so badly.

_Two days…Two days…Two days, how long am I supposed to stay in the damn box? _He flinched, he didn't want to panic again, "Stay calm, just stay…"

_I have to get out of here! I'm going to suffocate; I'm going to die. _He found his hands pushing on the box. He heard Chazz yelling in the distance, and his heart jumped. _It's so hot, no… don't panic…but I can't get free…why can't I get free?_

Zane's breathing was becoming harder to control. His heart raced with such pounding, he could feel the impression of it being force on his knees.

_I have to get out!_

"No…I want to get …stay calm, stay calm," Zane told him self. God, he couldn't think straight.

_I can't breath, Oh Goddess, the holes are getting smaller._

Zane looked up at the holes in his box; they _were_ getting smaller, very, _very_ slowly. He closed his eyes, _they aren't getting smaller, I'm just panicking_, he told his self, "I'm okay, and I'm just panicking. The holes aren't getting small. They. Aren't. Getting. Small," he whispered to himself, his rapid breathing making it that much harder to stay sane.

_I'm going crazy…I don't want to die. Not here at least._

Zane tried curling in on his self. His chest was hurting, and he felt sick and dizzy. Nothing was working. He started hyperventilating. He had to get out and soon.

_Tick…tick…tick—Argh!_

His mind was screaming as he pushed on the box a little harder. His body was feeling cold one minute and then hot the next, it didn't feel right. He was sweating and the feeling of losing control was making itself known…_again_.

_I have to get out…I got to get out of here…!_

With the little room he had left, he tried kicking the box. He pound on the box as hard as he could, but it wasn't budging. Just faintly, in the distance, he could hear more pounding coming from the other box.

_He's going through the same thing as me…_ Zane somehow had enough sense to think of that at the time. But it didn't stay long as another wave of panic hit him…and it hit him hard.

He tensed, his body didn't move for a second before, he let out a shilling scream. It echoed in the box, making it hit his ears with loud aftershocks. He couldn't cover them; his arms couldn't reach without hitting the walls of the box. He could hear his breathing as it came out short and shallow. He screamed again.

_Make it stop…make it stop…I want to get out.I can't breathe…I'm going to die…I can't get can't I get out…Don't panic…don't panic. Oh, Goddess, please…I don't want to die…I can't breathe._

His mind was on overload. It was if he wasn't there; just experience this in another world, but feeling everything around him. He couldn't distinguish what was real and what was not. The holes were getting small again.

_I'm suffocating…The holes…they're getting…smaller…I'm going…to…suffocate._

That was the last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness, but before everything went into darkness, he heard the clock again, it kept ticking.

_Tick…tick…tick_

**¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸**

The others had just received their afternoon meal, when they heard the hallway doors being opened again. Misora was first to stand and cross the room to get to Jesse. It's been three days since anyone came to take him away; it's been three days since they lost Zane and Chazz. Aster stayed close to Hoshiko as they heard footsteps echo through their hallway.

"There are more of them this time," Aster whispered. "Do you think they're coming for all of us?" He looked to Misora for answers; she just shrugged her shoulders and held onto Jesse tightly, who was tensed slightly himself.

They heard the footsteps stop at their door and the door knob turned. When the door opened, Zane and Chazz were pushed in and the door was closed afterwards. They stayed on their hands and knees, tensed and unmoved. Dark bags were under their eyes and they looked tired. Once the sound of the hallway door closed was heard, that's when everyone made their move. Misora, Jesse, Hoshiko, and Aster ran to their fallen friends and surrounded them.

"Are you guys okay?" Jesse asked.

Chazz nodded his head, yes, but seconds later he shook his head, no.

Jesse and Misora shared concerned looks.

"Are you hurt?" Hoshiko asked. She placed her hand on Zane's right shoulder and visually saw him tense and shudders away. Chazz started to hyperventilate.

"I need air," he said and he pushed his way through their circle and ran to his bed. For a minute, everyone just watched him sit there breathing slow and forcefully, willing his breathing to calm down.

"Zane are you okay? What happened? Why did they keep you so long?" Aster asked as he moved a little closer to him. "I thought I wouldn't see you again, both of you." His eyes were pleading; fearing that he might have lost his friends.

"We're fine," Zane said and he too pushed his way through the circle and sat on his own bed, he closed his eyes, his own way of calming his self down.

The rest just looked at each other and went back to what they were doing earlier; eating their afternoon meal and worrying.

"Here," Aster walked up to Zane some time later. After watching Zane for a while it seemed to him that the blue haired vampyre needed company.

Zane opened his eyes to see a bowl of so-called food in his face. "I thought, since we haven't seen you for few days, I figured you must be hungry." He watched as Aster gave him a small grin. Looking away for a moment, he saw Hoshiko giving Chazz her bowl of food as well.

"I hope I saved you enough," Aster stated as he placed the bowl on Aster's lap and sat next to him. Zane took the bowl and ate the leftovers Aster offered him.

"So…" Aster started. "What exactly happen to you guys?" He looked up at Zane and smiled, a sad one this time. "I saw when those dogs attacked you and then I saw when the people came and carried you away. Did…did they hurt you?"

"No," was all Zane could say. He was going to tell Aster to leave him alone, to go bother Chazz or someone else, but his words got caught in his throat and the only word that came out was a plain 'no.' It did make him feel uncomfortable though, the attention he was getting from Aster made him uncomfortable because the feelings were of someone caring for him. It's been a while since he had the feeling himself and he didn't know how to handle it, now, by a stranger no less.

"Well, I'm glad that you are okay," Aster smiled. He placed his hand on Zane's shoulder.

_Why…_ Zane thought._ Why is he being so nice to me? I got to stop this_. Taking his bowl, he pushed it between their bodies and forced it into Aster's lap. "Here, I'm done, thanks."

"You're welcome." He took the bowl, swirling it around as he stayed sitting next to Zane, concentrating on what to say next. "You know… the time that they took that one kid, I was alone for awhile. I thought I wouldn't see another person in my life. I was glad when more came, but I felt kind of, you know out of place. Chazz wouldn't talk to me at first, Hoshiko and Misora were always together, and well they kept taking Jesse for me to even get to know him. But after a while we learned to comfort each other and we became close, you know." He looked up at Zane, his own eyes glimmering by the afternoon rays. "It's okay for you to feel out of place cause your recent here, but we're here, you don't have to push us away."

Zane who had looked away from Aster when he was giving him that little speech turned back around to glare at Aster, who flinched a little from the intensity of it.

"You don't know me, so don't think you know how I feel," Zane growled.

The room became quiet, quieter than what it was earlier when there were only the sounds of plastic spoons hitting plastic bowls. Everyone felt the tension and it didn't ease up as Misora walked over by Zane's bed to ask what was going on.

"Why are you here? Why do you keep bothering me? I don't want your pity, your concern, or your helpful tips on how I feel, just leave me alone," Zane continued, completely ignoring Misora's question and putting all his frustration and hurt onto Aster.

He was irritated, he wanted his space, and he wanted his time to be alone to think. Memories were so hard to make go away when _he_ was around. Aster was a magnet in making him remembers his past. It was like he opened up what was deep inside and made Zane want to _share_. He didn't want this… this man who keep bring up his… he just didn't want it, _Leave me Alone_.

Aster finally looked away, visibly hurt. He watched Zane's eyes the whole time and he saw anger, hate, and confusion, which was a little surprising, but the words were strong, and, well, he was only trying to help him. He was only trying to be nice and he thought Zane would appreciate it.

"Sorry," Aster's words came out low and shaky. "I just thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong, just go already."

Misora, being the closest, took Aster's hand and walked with him to his bed, but not before she gave Zane an angry frown. In return, Zane just sigh and lied down in his bed, his back facing everyone. He heard their gentle words of 'its okays' and 'don't worry' to Aster before he fell into a forced sleep.

_I hate you, both of you._

Hours later, he was awoken by someone grunting and the scraping sound of metal sliding across metal. He chose to ignore it but then he heard something heavy being dropped on the floor and a whispered 'Ouch.' It was now dark outside and the darkness covered the room, but the moon shun through the window, dimly lighting the room in gray and silver.

Zane turned and sat up in bed. Everyone was asleep in their own bed, everyone except Aster. He was over by the now open square that was once padded and it look like he was about to climb through, until Zane startled him.

"What are you doing?"

Aster ceased his climbing and turned to find Zane standing in front of him. His arms were crossed over his chest and a glare was pointed towards him. He thought about what Zane told him earlier, so crudely, and shook his head. _He was just tired_, he figured, _It was my fault for even bothering him in the first place_.

"I'm going to find a way out of here so I can get help. There's got to be another way somewhere," Aster answered, he hoped Zane wouldn't get mad, maybe he would think it was helpful of him.

"What," Zane yelled, but calmed himself down by taking a deep breath, before he continued, but whispered this time. "Didn't you see what happened last time? Don't be a fool, you could get caught or worst."

"I thought you didn't care?" Aster rubbed in. He was still hurt, but knowing Zane seemed somewhat concerned helped lift his spirit…just a little.

"I don't."

Silence took over and Aster was looking hurt again. He was starting to look that way more often, Zane noticed. He felt almost guilty that most of the time it was him who caused the boy's sad expressions, but he would remind himself later that he didn't care and why should he.

"Move," Zane sighed as he pushed Aster out of the way to climb into the hole.

"But, I thought…"

"Are you coming," Zane interrupted. He figured if he didn't go, Aster would probably get himself caught or killed, so to make sure he didn't mess up, Zane thought he should go with him.

"Yeah, sure," Aster answered after a while and climbed into the large shaft after Zane.

The two of them crawled through the shaft, finding open vents and peering through them. But they would either find the room occupied or the doors boarded up. They were alternating; Zane would look through the vents to their right while Aster look through the ones to their left. Zane was leading the way, but it became harder to do so when the shaft reminded him so much of being in that box. He felt the panic building up, but before he could feel the chills of wanting to curl him self into a ball, Aster would ask him a question and he would forget his verge of panicking and answer the silver headed vampyre's never-ending questions. At least it helped.

"Look," Aster blurted.

Zane stopped and turned his head to find Aster looking through an opened vent on his side of the shaft. "The door isn't boarded up and there wasn't anyone occupying the room."

"Try opening the vent," Zane commanded.

Aster pushed on the vent and it fell open. Thanks to the padded floors, no noise was made when the metal fell.

Aster climbed head first out of the vents, while Zane climbed backwards. When he landed, he ran straight towards the door and grabbed the door handle, only, it wouldn't turn nor would it open. It was boarded from the outside.

"Damn," Zane sighed, he kicked the door and leaned his head on it. They were going to be here all night.

"I wonder what this is," Aster pointed at some boxes and a TV with a VCR. "There are tapes in these boxes." He picked one up and read the label. "Sato Hikari…Hey that's the name of that guy that was with me before the rest of you came." He picked up another one and read the label. "Whiteraven Stefan."

Zane walked up to Aster and took one of the tapes from his hand. He clicked on the TV and turned the volume down. Placing the tape in the VCR, he press play and watch the screen turn frizzy for a second before fussing out into a room, their room, but a young man was in it…Whiteraven Stefan.

_Stefan sat in his large room, he tried many times to get out but he couldn't find an exit. Now, he just sat and waited until the right opportunity came by and he could escape._

_"You can't keep me here," Stefan yelled at no one in particular, just an empty room. "My partners will find me…and one they do, you'll pay the price. I'll make sure that you rot in prison for the rest of your life."_

_He banged his fist into the wall next to him to emphasize his frustration and anger. Afterwards, he sat in his lonely room._

The tape fizzled out again and came back on to an image outside. Zane remembered this because he was outside just three days ago.

_Stefan was running for his life, a camera following him where ever he turned. He dodged out of trees' limbs and jumped over fallen tree trucks as he scurried for the opened fence._

_"Help," he yelled._

_He was about to make it to the fence when something grabbed at his leg. He looked behind him to see a Rottweiler pulling on his white pants. The camera focused on Stefan for a while then veered up to show the fence closing right in front of Stefan. The camera then turned back on Stefan and showed him howling as his escape had failed. Over Stefan's laughter could be heard, it was deep and creepy._

_"Shut the hell up!" he yelled at the camera, the dog long gone off his pants leg. He was just pinned down by a boot on his lower back. He tried swinging his fist at the offending leg but he couldn't reach, so he grabbed some dirt and threw it at the camera instead. _

The tape frizzled and reappeared again on a scene.

_"You should know by now that it is pointless to try to escape from me. Why do you keep doing it," A female voice spoke to a now bruised up Stefan who was strapped to a chair._

_"Because I know I will escape, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day… and I will..." A hand slapped his face stopping his sentence. Stefan just laughed and spit into the camera's lens, red from his own blood._

_"You will regret that one day," the voice said after wiping the blood from the lens._

_"And you will regret ever taking me in the first place. I won't give up, I won't."_

The tape flipped to another scene.

_It showed a small wooden box, it rocked and shook as there were banging noises coming from the inside. A clock sat on the top of it and a scream was heard afterwards. It was a disturbing sight._

Zane looked away, he knew what that felt like, to be trapped in such a small space with hardly any light and the sound of the ticking. It made him sick and cold again. He heard the frizzle of the tape changing scene before he chose to look again.

They watched the tape almost all the way through, knowing the outcome, yet they couldn't look away. The young man…this Stefan character kept opposing the person and every time, he was either beaten or punished in the cruelest way. Zane and Aster silently rooted for Stefan, hoping every one of his escape attempts would set him free or something, but unfortunately, they would fail every time, but the boy never gave up and that in a way gave some hope that he would one day escape.

_Is this what Jesse goes through__?_ Zane thought, _will we all go through this kind of torture?_

A scream from the TV forced him out of his musing as he caught a glimpse of Stefan being torture in a cruel way, again. Zane turned his eyes away from the screen to look at Aster. He was crying, tears ran down his cheeks and dropped on his white shirt.

_Did he have to go through all that_, Zane thought. He felt a sharp pain in his undead heart, it was almost too painful for him to withstand. He had to cover his chest with his hand to ease the pain. It felt like how it did when he was a child, when his brother… _No…no, he would not lose another…it won't happen to Aster or the rest of them. They will escape this, they have to make it. Someone will find us sooner or later…_

He then turned to look at the television and reached to turn the VCR off. The screen frizzled a little and then went black. Zane took the tape out and placed it back into the box he saw Aster take it out of earlier.

He didn't turn back around to face Aster, he couldn't. He had tears at the edge of his own eyes and they were threatening to fall and he knew for a fact that they would fall if he turned to look at Aster again. To watch him cry and know that he understood what was happening to that man on the tape and put it all together and understand what might happen to them.

Aster gasped, and Zane turned around then.

"You think that happened to Hikari…what they did to that guy," he asked between sobs. His head was down as he tried to cover his tearful face. His eyes went wide and he looked at Zane, who looked away because his tears were falling, they finally broken through his hold on them. "You think they did that to Jesse, too? Does he go through that when they take him?" Aster cried harder.

_What am I suppose to do? How do I make him stop crying…? How do I stop myself stop crying_, Zane thought. Every time Aster said something, more tears would fall and he was becoming scared. He didn't know what to do.

Then Zane remembered something from his older childhood. It was when, after his brother died and some years had passed, he had fallen off his bike and he began to cry because he had scraped his knee. His father had walked up to him and…

Zane placed his hand on Aster's shoulder. It meant that no harm would come to him and he wasn't going to leave them no matter what happened.

It was the only time his father ever showed him any type of affection since his brother's suicide. His father doesn't give him these types of encouragement anymore, but at least Zane remembered how they use to make him feel when he received them. And it seemed to help Aster as well, because Aster was hugging him back and he had stopped crying.

"It's okay," Zane found himself repeating his father's words from that day. "We won't lose you."

Aster nodded in his shoulder, just like how he did when his father spoke those words.

"Come on, let's go back. We'll try again tomorrow night, okay," Zane unhooked their arms and walked back under the vent's opening, wiping his own dried tears from his face. Aster nodded his head and walked over towards Zane, who bend down and places his hands over one of his bent knees, "I'll lift you up so you can climb back into the vent, got it?" Another nodded and Aster was lifted up to the vent. He turned around and helped Zane climb back into the vent.

They silently crawled through the shaft back to their room with the others. Aster climbed out first, then Zane who quickly grabbed the padded wall to place it back over the shaft opening.

"Give me a hand with this," Zane grunted as he tried picking up the heavy wall. Aster never came to help him. "Did you hear me? Come over here and help me…"

The room's lights cut on, momentarily blinding Zane as he turned around to see that Aster was being held by a man wearing all black, he was struggling with the man, but the man had a fast grip on him and over his mouth. Zane also notice that the others were being held by some other people who wore all black, but one of them stood empty handed, he had red hair to match his markings, a large brown beaded necklace around his neck, and glasses that glimmered by the room's light. He stood in front of Zane almost blocking his view from the rest of his captive roommates.

It happened so quickly that Zane didn't have time to react. He was punched in the stomach which had him doubling over gasping for air. He was then being grabbed by the back of the hair and yanked upward where his head was slammed against the wall.

"Zane," Aster yelled when his mouth was free for a moment.

Zane slide down the wall, dizzy from both blows and gasping for absent of air.

The man, pushed up his glasses and leaned over Zane to grab him by the neck and yanked him upright to have Zane slam against the wall again, but this time, he didn't have him sliding down the wall, he kept him standing, hand still around his throat and squeezing. Zane realizing his predicament, swung, and clip the man, in front of him, right in the jaw. The man wavered for a moment but his grip didn't let up, he only squeezed harder.

Zane started to panic as the need for air became vital. He gripped on the arm before him and tried pulling the stranger away.

The man laughed as the blue haired vampyre struggled under his hold. He leaned in so that his mouth was over Zane's right ear.

"Yes, do keep struggling, I like it when you struggle," he whispered and pulled away only to see anger as well as terror form in Zane's eyes.

"Grrrr," Zane tried breathing, but it was useless.

The man laughed again before he spoke, "Mother wishes to meet you," he told Zane. He then turned around to face the other captives. They were all scared, faced with seeing someone about to die before their very eyes and scared because they didn't know what to do. "She wants to meet all of you," He finished and then he took a syringe out of his pocket and stabbed it right into Zane's neck, emptying its content before pulling it out and releasing Zane. The other strangers in black took out their own syringes and did the same to their captives.

There were cries coming from Hoshiko and Chazz as the needle was being jabbed into their neck, the others either flinched or had a hand over their mouth that their cries were muffled.

Zane watched all this as he slid down the wall again, gasping for air…again, and his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. He watched as slowly the drug took effect on his friends and as it did the same to him.

He watched as Aster slumped down to the floor, trying to fight the drug, trying to stay conscious. As Aster fell fully onto the floor, his eyes fluttering close. The same happened to the rest of the group. Zane, as his own darkness became unbearable, thought of what his father had told him those years ago after he had patted his back and told him those kind words—those kind words he just, not so long ago, told Aster…

_"It's okay; I won't lose you, my son."_

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now that I'm out for the summer, I have time to focus on updating/revising my stories. Well, until about the middle of this month when I have to start my summer classes. It won't be that bad since I'll be taking them online. Oh, and has anyone played the Amnesia games? I've been watching some videos about it on YouTube, and it really doesn't seem all that scary to me. But I guess that's because I haven't experienced them myself.

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6

_~ Chapter Six: In which emotions are toyed with for amusement. ~_

**¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸**

Because of their very existence, she hated them—she hated them all. And for that, they had to be punished.

"Aaaargh," Zane's muffled cry filled the room. He was being shocked with electrical volts that had his body burning from the inside. His muscles were contracting and they continued to do so as more and more waves of sparkling heat entered his body. His eyes were closed from both, on their own accord and from the pain, he was suffering terribly. But the instant it started the sooner it ended. It left Zane breathless and shaken, his body aching and on fire.

"You've all been naughty these past few days," Camula spoke to them in a soft, yet dangerous voice. The heels of her shoes clicked as she paced aroud the room.

_Click...click...click..._

They were bond to chairs, in a circle, in a room, not their own, but somewhere in the building. This particular room was dull and grey. The walls, not padded, but harden with cement and crumbling paint. There were no windows, just a flittering ceiling lamp that was quickly dying out, fading with time into a dim lit illumination, and hardly covering the room, itself.

"And so, my dears, you must be punished," She flipped a switch and this time, it was Misora who received the shock. Her dampened screams filled the room and echoed off the decaying walls as she violently shook and desperately tried to escape the heat being forced upon her body but failing. As it ended, it too left her traumatized, but she continued to scream out. She wanted to be free, to get away and in doing so she started pulling and biting at her binds causing her wrists and ankles to go raw.

The others watched from their own chairs as they felt sorry for her, but they couldn't do anything about it. Camula on the other hand could and she walked behind Misora's chair to place her pale hands on the girl's shoulders to calm her down. She whispered for Misora to calm down and that this was what was best for her, for her to learn not to disobey her or any of her children.

Hoshiko was silently crying, Chazz, to her right, watched, his own tears leaking from his eyes wishing he could be next to her to comfort her. Aster was hyperventilating; sweat rolled down his face while he watched the scene before him. He was next to Hoshiko on her left and Zane to his right, followed by Misora and then Jesse.

"Hush, child, no need for tears. They are but trivial states that can't help you now," Camula finished as she moved away from Misora and back to the switch. Misora had somewhat calmed down but she still cried as Jesse was the next to get the same punishment.

Camula wanted them to watch as one by one was punished for their disreputable behavior. She wanted them to see what their attempts for escaping would lead them to and she wanted all of them to suffer. She flipped the switch off and switched another one on for the next victim to receive the reprimand…Chazz. His chest stuck out as volts of energy pass through his body. He didn't scream, his muffled sounds were of deep intake of air but it seems he couldn't take in any. Through the last seconds of shocks, he did scream and his body went limp as he breathes in a deep needed inhale to fulfill what was lost. He muffled something afterwards but it died out as soon as Hoshiko went surging off her chair. Soon after, Aster was next and he was the same as Hoshiko's. He rose up from his chair except for what was bond and screamed from the pain. It soon ended and the torturing continued until it left them all exhausted and dazed.

_Click...click...click..._

Camula moved away from the switch to walk around the group in which she calls her _guests_. Most were crying, she expected that but one was being calm excluding his wavered breathing and shaking body but he was being…stronger than the rest of them. She did not like that at all. _Punishment should be a time of dreading, shame, and guilt_ she thought, _not strength_. She hated that result and well, she would have to make herself clear of what should be allowed.

"Emotions are such unique assets," she stated as she walked behind Zane's chair to the one who was deviating her purpose.

"So complex to understand and yet, there are so many of them to differentiate from, it makes you wonder…do we really experience them… and why?"

She took a hand full of Zane's hair and yanked his head backwards so it would hit the back of the chair and that his eyes were looking at her own. She saw so many emotions that way: fear, pain, and deviance…strength.

_No, that must not will do._

She released his hair and left from behind his chair. She walked around the group again until she was behind Chazz's chair, where she yanked at the boy's hair so she could do the same…to look into his eyes—anger, fear, and opposition.

The green haired-vampyre narrowed her eyes. _That must go as well__…_

"They say it can't be controlled…" she continued with his speech. "…that it happens spontaneously, but it's an action and actions can be controlled."

She released Chazz and aimed for Hoshiko's; Fear, insecurity, and anger.

She frowned disapprovingly at the red eyed girl._ Almost there yet still resisting__…_

She freed the girl and back-tracked around until she was behind Jesse's chair—fear, anger, forgiveness, and confusion.

_Interesting, but not good enough__… _she thought.

She was at Misora's chair now. The pink-haired girl tried to pull away, but Camula had her soon after—fear, humiliated, anger, and shame.

"They say…it's an internal behavior and that it's something that it is expressed consciously in the mind and then is expressed externally through facial expressions…" she continued. "…where, we the humans learn from it by seeing others express it."

She strolled over to Aster and placed her hands through his soft grey hair. She didn't grip at it just yet. She wanted to test something. Looking at the rest of her _guest_, she saw the same emotion play across their faces. Concern, but Zane's face held confusion.

_Very interesting__… _she smirked, pulling at Aster's hair and read his eyes—fear, confusion, anger, and surprise.

After letting go, she walked around the circle again to finish her speech.

"So, if it is something learned internally, why we learn from it externally through facial expressions and gestures," Camula stated but laughed afterwards.

She circled around again in the opposite direction until she ended back at the switch again.

"Emotions are useless possessions to have. You have pride but that is always brought down by shame," she looked at Jesse who looked away.

"You have happiness but that is brought down by sadness and pain," she looked at Misora and Hoshiko and Misora started crying again, realizing that it was starting over again.

"You have feelings of safety but that is brought down by fear and danger," she turned to Aster and Chazz, but their backs were to her but she knew that they sensed her attention on them because they tensed.

"And you have love but that is brought down by hate and so many unpleasant things," her eyes lingered on Zane who, she now could expect, didn't look away or didn't showed any form of cowering.

"Yes, emotions are useless possessions. You can read so many things by them and that makes it so easy to toy with."

She flipped the switch and watched as the torturing began again. She would break them eventually, ridding them _those_ emotions again. And this time, she will succeed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this chapter is rather short, but I wanted to give you all a little insight on how Camula tortures her captives. Also, from here, I'm going to lead up to some of the major events like the captives background stories, Katrina finding out about Jaden's little secret, and of course the chapter in which they escape from the asylum. Speaking of which, there's going to a pretty major event happing in the next chapter, which I promise will be longer than this one. Oh and, just to let you all know, my profile displays a picture of Katrina.<strong>

**Thanks for taking the time to read this rather short chapter, and all the support. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such a long wait, guys! I feel like such an awful human being for not updating for so long, but on top of babysitting, college, and caring for my attention craving puppy, I hardly have any time any more... ;-; **

**But, I'm going to be taking things easy this summer. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, and don't forget to check out my newest story, Yokai Insitution! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crimson Tears and Scarlet Bullets<strong>_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_**Chapter Seven:**__ In which truths are exposed and new beginnings form._

_o_

_o_

_o_

Her pale trembling fingers flew across the keys of the ivory piano, playing Beethoven's Für Elise_. _Trying to distract herself from the horrid thought that just made residence in her mind, Amanda focused all her energy on the piano itself. The tune echoed against the walls of the music room, sounding like a melody given to Earth by the Angels themselves. She put my whole heart into the tunes, trying to show her anger and sadness towards her past lovers. It worked, but it also made her mess up.

The soft harmony was interrupted by an _"ank!"_ sound as a result of pressing the wrong note. This doesn't usually happen. Then again, Amanda usually doesn't cough so much. The cough shook her body as if she was hit by a tsunami, resulting in total destruction. She brought up her arm to her mouth trying her best to avoid coughing on the shiny piece of instrument. With each cough, her throat started to burn. The pain was unbearable and felt as though burning coal being shoved down her throat forcefully.

So distracted by the agonizing pain, she didn't notice when Annie swayed her way to the door. Her eyes were watering and she was also coughing her life span out. Her nose was red and her eyes were puffy.

"You okay?" Amanda managed to cough out. If her sister was sick, it would be a stupid idea not to get her to a doctor as soon as possible. Amanda herself had a strong tolerance against the pain of diseases, but Annie was different story.

Annie managed to shake her head while grabbing on to the door frame with her left hand, trying to keep her balance. Amanda knew what to do, and that's why she stood up from her seat. If she takes Annie to the hospital they could treat the two of them and tell them why they were coughing so much.

Placing her right hand below Annie's underarm and then placing her palm on her sister's right shoulder, Amanda put her strength to use and pushed up. Annie dangled on her shoulder like a rag doll, weightless. She dragged and carried her sister as best as she could through the hallway. It was lunch time, so most of the agents at the office were either at the cafeteria, or down the street at the noodle stand, she didn't have to worry about anybody giving them weird looks.

However, Amanda did have to worry about Annie. Her coughing increased and when she looked over, there was the slightest bit of scarlet on the corner of her plump lips.

"Hang on sis," She tried to use her nickname for her, knowing it will bring the slightest bit of comfort to the girl. "We're almost there." she lied. We were nowhere near the nurses' office. In her mind, Amanda knew she had to go to the nurse, but her body refused to let her do so.

The scene in front of her became hazy as her head began to spin.

_o_

_o_

_o_

The bell chimed, signaling that it was time to go. Then after a few moments' waves of children trickled outside to get onto their buses or go meet their parents waiting outside of the car for them. A few of them searched for their parents in the crowd and upon seeing them, they left their stuff and made a beeline for the playground. One little boy in particular, Redbird Katori stood off further to the side with who could be assumed to be the teacher, waiting patiently for someone.

"She's late again…" he said sullenly.

"Give her a few more minutes. She'll be here."

"Yeah, I guess so," Katori grunted. His teacher sighed with a small smile, as it reminded her of the similar way his mother grunted in much of the same way.

"Katori-kun, why don't we wait inside? You'll get sick if you wait out here any longer," she said.

"Okay," he said reluctantly. She held his hand and led him back into the classroom. Katori sat down at him desk and waited quietly for Katrina to come pick him up. To pass the time, he doodled in one of his notebooks.

Twenty minutes later, he could the sound of squeaky sneakers heading towards the classroom. Looking up from his notebook, Katori spotted his mother who seemed to be out breath from rushing.

"Sorry I'm late," she managed to breathe out with hands still on her knees. "I had to…"

Before Katrina could finish speaking, Katori had quietly gathered his belongings and joined her at the door. Without a single word, he held out his hand for her to grab and lead the way to the parking lot.

During the car ride home, Katori kept quiet. His breath fogged up the window of the car as it traveled down the road. His chocolate-brown eyes watched as the scenery of houses, cars and signs rushed past. He blew another warm breath onto the cold glass, watching as the fog slowly receded. As the car came to halt in front of a red light, Katori spotted some pedestrians on the side walk; a young boy and his father. Apparently, the two had stopped at a local café for cocoa. Katori frowned a little, envying the young lad as he sipped his chocolate drink happily.

From the driver's seat, Katrina sighed, her warm gaze flitting over to her son from the rear view mirror.

"Look, I'm sorry, Katori," she said looking at the road once more. "It's just I've finally found some clues on Stefan's case and..."

Katori shook his head. "No I understand," he replied, forming a small smile with his lips. "It is for dad after all."

Katrina chuckled. "Now there's something I haven't seen in a while."

He smirked a little, turning his attention towards the front. "But, you could always make it up to me..."

"Oh?" Katrina looked him, her eye brows raised out of curiosity.

"Maybe you could let me win a round of Street Fighters or Tekken for once?"

It was Katrina's turn to smirk. "I don't think so. I do have to live up to my online status as unbeatable after all."

Katori pouted cutely. "Ah, come on! Not even just one?"

"How about this; we'll stay out until 10:30 tonight treat-or-treating and stop at the house that give king-sized candy bars? Is it a deal?"

Katori placed a hand on his chin for a second and then smiled brightly. "Deal."

_o_

_o_

_o_

It was already Saturday afternoon. That meant that Katrina was sleeping in. Jaden took his eyes off the television screen and looked through the window. Overcast skies. Once again, it was safe for him to go outside.

"Morning," Katrina greeted as him walked down the stairs. She rolled her eyes upon seeing Jaden's makeshift bed on the couch and Katori shoving cereal into his mouth. "Messy boys," she muttered. Then she noticed that the television was still on. "You know, I've never seen you sleep before. You're always watching the TV."

"I like to sleep during the day." Jaden replied. A vampyre needs his rest after all.

Katrina sighed. "You've been in the house for too long. Do you want to go out tonight with me and Katori to trick-or-treat?"

Jaden ignored her question. "Did you really quit your job?"

Katrina bit her lip. "No," she quietly muttered. "We already talked about this."

He barely heard her, but it did not matter how soft her words were. He still felt the same anger and disappointment. Instead of scolding her, he told her that he would like to go out. She was the one housing him after all.

That evening, the three made their way to Katrina's car. Katrina was extra careful to make sure that all the windows and doors were locked before leaving. She didn't want the loose killer to enter her house when she was away.

"Come on Mom, hurry up!" Katori impatient called out. He pouted when she decided to check the locks for the fourth time. "No one's going to want to break into our house."

_And if anyone does, they'll have me to deal with me. _Jaden silently said as he watched Katrina. She was dressed as C. Viper of Street Fighters for Halloween. Jaden himself didn't dress up, but then again, he figured he didn't need one.

"Okay, I think everything is good," she paused. "Maybe I should check one last time…"

"Oh no, you don't!" Jaden grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Let me go!" Katrina cried out with a small laugh.

He grinned. "Nope!" He quickly put her into the passenger seat and snapped on the seat belt.

"Hey! Who said you could drive?" she protested.

Both Katori and Jaden looked at each before giving her a crooked smile. "I did," he said before starting the car.

Katrina didn't argue with him on the ride to town. Instead she excitedly went through a list she mentally prepared about the things she wanted to do with while they were out for the evening. Some of those things consisted of visiting some of the houses in the Broken Willow District. Around 9:30, Katori admired the full bag of treats he'd collected dressed as his favorite movie character. It was safe to say that this young Van Helsing had accomplished his mission of collecting over one hundred pieces of candy that night.

Katori suddenly yawned, causing Katrina to smirk and look at her phone's clock. It read 9:35.

"Getting sleepy already?" She asked still grinning slyly.

Katori frowned, shaking his head furiously. "N-no! I can keep going!" As proof, he walked a head of both Jaden and Katrina with his head held high.

"How about we see a movie?" Jaden suggested as the three of them walked down the streets on the city. "There a trailer for a cool movie about vampyres and werewolves."

Katori looked up from his trick-or-treat bucket. "That sounds like a good idea."

Katrina raised her eyebrow. "Vampyres and werewolves?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"How about a nice movie where a girl meets a guy and they…"

Jaden made a face. "You've got to be kidding me," he said. "You know those fairytale movies don't happen in real life?"

"Well, a girl could dream." Katrina let out a deep breath. "Fine, we can see the movie with the vampyres."

"And werewolves," Katori added with a smile.

"_And werewolves.__" Katrina shrugged as the three of them went to buy tickets. What was the worse that could happen?_

"That movie was terrible," Jaden grumbled. "I thought it was going to be a great action movie. Instead, it was just a sappy romance movie with a bunch of CGI effects.

Katori nodded. "We should have seen the other movie."

"Actually, it wasn't that bad," Katrina admitted. "It was kind of good."

Jaden snorted. "All girls want in a movie is to have an attractive looking male lead. In this case, two not-so-attractive looking leads and one of them walked around half naked most the time."

"Hey, they are so not not-so-attractive looking males. I thought they were pretty hot."

Jaden rolled his eyes and snorted. "Real vampyres don't sparkle in the sunlight," he mumbled.

Katrina laughed. "Vampyres aren't real. And besides, there are a bunch of different species of them Some turn into bats…"

_False, _Jaden thought with a small smirk. "The movie still sucked. It was a sucked pretty badly—for a_ romantic_ movie."

"Sure the romance wasn't as good as Jack and Rose's love story from Titanic, but the love was still there. " Katrina sighed as she imagined herself with the fictional vampyre from the movie.

_The relationship was borderline abusive, _was what Jaden wanted to say. Then something caught his eye. "Hey, I'll be right back." Katrina nodded as he left. Jaden saw a sign that said that there were some positions available at the theater. He walked up to the ticket booth. "Hi," he greeted in a cheery voice. "My friend and I are looking for some jobs and—"

The girl at the ticket booth cut him off as she handed him two sheets of paper. "Fill out these applications and call the manager to make an appointment."

"Uh, thanks." Jaden walked back to Katrina. "Hey, look what I've got."

Katrina took a look at the papers. "But…"

"Don't worry. I can work long hours."

"You're my guest."

"No, I'm just a rude freeloader." Jaden smiled at her. "I have to pay you back for what you have done for me."

Katrina folded up the papers and put them into her bag before walking down the street. Jaden quickly followed. Katrina led them to an old bookstore. "Maybe we can find you something else to do besides watch TV all day..." she saw Jaden's wrinkled nose and narrowed her eyes. "_And night," _she added with an accusing tone.

"You know, a video game would be better," Jaden suggested.

"I'm not sure I can afford a new game system right now."

Jaden winced at his mistake. "Right, sorry," he apologized.

Katrina shifted through the shelves. "What kind of genre do you like? Fantasy? Sci-fi?"

"Anything without the icky romance crap," Jaden replied as Katori nodded in agreement with a sucker in his mouth.

Katrina grinned. She founded the perfect books. Jaden peered over her shoulders. "The Hobbit? The Lord of the Rings?"

"Have you read these before?"

Jaden shook his head. "Those look like really big books. Uh, are you sure I can read all of these?"

"If you spent the same amount of time reading as you do with watching TV, you'll probably finish these within a week," Katrina said as she handed him the books.

Jaden grimaced as he looked at the lengthy books. Could he really finish all of these within a week? Reading was something he never particular enjoyed, unless it was comics books. He opened up one of the books and began skimming over it. In the meantime, Katrina was looking through some of the books on the other end of the store. There was nothing she found interesting—although she did read most of the books sometime in her life. Then her eyes paused on the spine of a thick book. It was paperback and looked worn. There was a yellow sticker that marked it was used. Katrina picked up the book and went to look for Jaden. Then she paused and went back to grab three more books. All of them were paperback. She was going to be busy this weekend. Balancing all four books in her arms, she quickly made her way back to Katori and Jaden. She grinned when she saw him already reading one of the books. "Enjoying it so far?" she asked.

Jaden nodded. "It's not bad."

"I'm glad. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, but wait." He gestured to the books in her arms. "You can't be serious."

"What?"

"You can't be serious," he repeated.

Katrina rolled her eyes. "I heard you the first time."

"Katrina, we just watched the movie version of Crimson Moon and it sucked."

"It didn't suck! And don't judge a book by its movie!" She protested.

"Please don't start reading that series. You should be reading The Lord of the Rings with me. We can read to each other." Jaden offered.

Katrina shook her head. "I already read those books in middle school."

"But you didn't read them with me."

"The story won't change if I read it aloud to a person."

Jaden sighed dejectedly. "Fine, go buy the books."

The corners of Katrina's mouth formed a subtle smirk. She practically skipped over to the counter with Jaden following behind. With his sad frown and his slumped shoulders, one could have mistaken from for a puppy that had been kicked. After purchasing the books, Katrina and Jaden walked back to the car. Even though it was only four, the sky was already dark.

On the way to the car, a group of males were hanging outside of a shop. There were six of them. A couple of them had beer bottles in their hands. Katrina didn't pay much attention to the young men until one of them looked in her direction. "Great…" Katrina groaned as she turned away. She quickly took a turn and walked into a dark alley, hoping to avoid a confrontation in front of her son.

Jaden raised an eyebrow as he watched Katrina "Hey, are you sure we're going the right way?"

Katrina didn't answer. Instead, she took Katori by the hand and picked up her pace.

"Uh, are those guys' friends of yours?"

"No," Katrina quickly answered.

Jaden glanced over his shoulders and saw them closing in. They didn't run. It was almost as if they were on a Sunday stroll. _One, two, three, four…_ He counted in his head. _Wait! There were six of them._

Jaden was about to warn her when the two other men appeared at the other side of the alley. Katrina abruptly stopped and then back up into Jaden. She gasped when she felt two hands grab her arm. "It's okay," Jaden whispered. Katrina let out a sigh of relief, but that relief quickly vanished when she realized the predicament she was in.

"Well, look what we have here." The largest of the gang stepped forward and approached Katrina. "Are you the girl who works at that strip club?"

Jaden let out a low growl as he tightened his grip on Katrina and pulled her and Katori closer to his body. His primal instincts took over.

Laughter was heard from the surrounding men. "Hey, why don't you come over here?" a voice called out. "I've got five bucks for you!"

The laughter and howls started up again. Anger boiled inside Jaden.

"Shut up!" Katrina yelled. She raised her arm to punch the nearest person—aside from Jaden—but he grabbed her wrist in midair.

Jaden had it. He could not take it anymore, but before he could make the first move…

"You crazy bitch!" came a voice from behind.

Jaden blinked. If he were a normal human, he wouldn't have seen what he just saw. After the man grabbed her wrist, Katrina rotated her wrist so that she was the one grabbing him. Then with her free arm, she punched him in his Adam's apple. The move was effective. Jaden silently reminded himself not to get on her bad side.

Suddenly, the other men lunged at Katrina. Being super quick was very helpful in this situation. Jaden was able to quickly disarm the other men and knock them out before they came close to her.

Katori watched in awe. "How did you…?"

"I used to watch Power Rangers." Jaden grinned. As he walked towards Katrina, he didn't notice the man rising from the floor. "We should head home, now."

Before he received a reply, Katrina quickly ran past him. He saw a something shiny in her hand. Jaden's eyes widened, and he quickly pinched his nose as he threw himself back against the wall. In front of him was Katrina. And she was covered in blood. Lots of it.

The small knife from Katrina's hand fell to the ground. Besides her was the man gasping his last breathes. "I didn't mean to," Katrina cried. "But I had to do something. I saw a gun. There was a gun in his hand." She trembled as she tried to reassure herself.

Right besides the fallen man was a handgun. It was self defense. Jaden wanted so badly to grab her and Katori and runaway from this place, but he couldn't get near her. He was so damn thirsty. The metallic scent of flesh blood tortured him. And the man was still alive. How good would it have felt to feel the man's heart beat for the last time as he drained the blood from the body?

"Jaden?" Katrina softly called out.

Jaden couldn't hear her voice. He stared at the body. He stared at the crimson pool that grew larger with every passing second. He couldn't handle it anymore. He needed the blood.

Katrina gasped and hugged Katori close to her body as she witnessed the sight in front of her. There was the man she let in her home—the man who she allowed around her son—the man that held her in his arms. That same man had his face buried into the dying man's neck. Katrina couldn't believe it. This wasn't supposed to be happened. Vampires or whatever monster is in front of her weren't supposed to exist. With all the blood that dripped from this mouth, Jaden didn't look human.

Katrina sobbed as she collapsed to her knees with Katori. She wanted to get up and run, but her body refused to obey. She was scared. She was scared that she was next. That she would be the one lying on the floor and getting the blood sucked out of her while she was alive. Or worse, her precious son...

Jaden wiped his chin with the sleeve of his shirt as he finished his meal. It didn't do much for his appearance. His entire front was soaked with blood. This was messier than what he would have like, but it was difficult for him to control himself. Out of habit, Jaden moved to disposed of the body, but then he noticed Katrina frozen on the ground.

"Katrina, I…"

"G-Get away from me."

Jaden looked her in the eye. All he saw was anger and fear. "I'm sorry," he said in an apologetic tone.

"It was you!" Finding confidence, Katrina stood up. "You were the one killing people in town." She instinctively took a step back when she remembered what he was capable of. "You monster!"

Monster. That was something Jaden had been called in his human days. Instead of getting angry like he used to, Jaden stepped forward and touched her arm. Katrina immediately slapped his face. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

Jaden didn't feel any pain when she slapped him. But he did feel an ache when he realized that she ran away hauling Katori with her.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed it. And just to let you all know, there weren't any clues in this chapter. I figured I've played with everyone's heads enough throughout the other six chapters so why not give everyone a break?<strong>

**On side note, I'll be adding in more moments with Chiasa and Zane within the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading! ~ Rain**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies:<strong>

**Emerarudo Misheru**: Thank you so much for your review and adding my story to your alerts!:) Speaking of the HoN series…I really need to catch up on it!


End file.
